Know Your Mare
by Arlequin Sin Rostro
Summary: Una parodia de "Conoce a tu estrella" ahora con tus ponis favoritos consiguiendo molestias innecesarias y mentiras dichas de ellos. ¿No es esto divertido? Probablemente no... Pero bueno, no todo puede ser serio todo el tiempo, así que vamos a echar un peso de encima y apenas molestan algunos ponis y Spike en buena medida. Las aventuras sin fin de "Conoce Tu Yegua" (Know Your Mare)
1. Twilight Sparkle

Hola a todos:

Quisiera partir diciendo que esta historia no es mía, esta historia fue creada por el autor de habla inglesa Overlord-Flinx. Yo lo único que he hecho fue traducirla para el publico de habla hispana. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. El titulo original de esta historia es "Know Your Mare"

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La pony purpura en el centro del cuarto obscuro sonriendo un poco mientras una voz masculina se hace eco alrededor de ella.

**Twilight Sparkle…  
><strong>…**esta una loca por las conspiraciones…**

"¿Loca por las conspiraciones? por supuesto que no. Debo admitir que antes de la liberación de Nightmare Moon, estaba sujeta a las posibilidades. Pero estaba en lo correcto así que…"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
><strong>…**nunca paso el jardín de niños Mágicos…****  
><strong>

"¡Y-yo lo hice! enserio. Puedo ir a buscar mi certificado… Esta colgado sobre mi cama en un marco."

**Twilight Sparkle…  
><strong>…**Roba las gemas de Spike mientras él duerme…**

"Yo nunca—"

…**Luego pone su mano en un frasco con agua…**

"Por qué yo—"

…**Luego le dice que mojo la cama al día siguiente…**

"¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es más que mentiras!"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
><strong>…**Cree que esta es una conspiración para hacerla quedar mal…**

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
><strong>…**confirma que ella está loca por las conspiraciones…**

"¡No estoy loca por las conspiraciones! y no hice ninguna de esas cosas."

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Twilight Sparkle…**

"yo no diría eso."

**Yo sí. Porque soy una voz sin cuerpo…**

"Me voy de aquí… le voy a mandar un reporte escrito fuertemente a la Princesa Celestia en el momento que salga, sobre que torcido es este show…" pisando fuertemente fuera de la luz, Twilight desaparece antes de escucharse un fuerte portazo.


	2. Trixie

**Trixie**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La yegua con sombrero de mago purpura con diseño de estrellas en el sobre la cabeza mientras sonríe con orgullo.

**Trixie—**

"La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, si me haces el favor."

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie...  
><strong>…**odia su melena…**

"¿Odiar mi melena? ¡Que Absurdo! ¿Quién podría odiar una lujosa y magnifica melena plateada como la mía?"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
><strong>…**esta sin hogar…**

"yo no estoy—Bueno… yo no estaba hasta un evento reciente. Pero puedo tener otra casa en cualquier momento."

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
><strong>…**no le alcanza para bañarse…**

"¿Que te hace decir eso? ¿Huelo mal? ¡Me baño regularmente! ¡Te lo aseguro!"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
><strong>…**le hace favores a Twilight Sparkle por comida…**

"¡ni en un millón de años! ¡Prefiero perder mi magia y comer tierra que tomar algo de esa advenediza!"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
><strong>…**le cambio sus poderes a Twilight por un sándwich…**

"¿Dónde escuchaste esas mentiras? ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie demanda nombres!"

**La dócil y débil Trixie…**

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

…**Roba del jarrón de propinas…**

"¡una vez! Lo tome una vez! el servicio estaba lejos de ser acorde a mi magnifica presencia. ¡Ellos me debían esa propina por el pobre servicio!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Trixie…**

"¡No es Cierto! ¡Ellos creen que soy una pobre mendiga de pelo sucio por tu culpa!"

**Llamen al número debajo y ayuda a esta yegua a salir de las calles… y del patio de Twilight Sparkle…**

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no es ninguna de esas cosas! no soy pobre, ¡no soy pobre!" la yegua azul gritó con un leve gemido mientras se desvanece en lo oscuro.


	3. Applejack

**Applejack**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La Pony de melena rubia ajusta su sombrero con una abundante sonrisa mientras espera en el centro iluminado de la habitación.

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**es una tramposa…**

"¿Una tramposa? ¿Yo? Bueno, eso son puras mentiras. Yo nunca hecho trampa en mi vida"

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**es una artista…**

"Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte; pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. Yo no soy—"

…**una artista del engaño…**

"escucha compañero, yo no soy una embustera como Flim o Flam, ¡no señor! yo dirijo un buen negocios honestos en Sweet Apple Acres."

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**sobornó a Flim y Flam para arruinar su cidra…**

"¡Eso es deshonesto! ellos perdieron por imprudentes y creídos"

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**aprueba la esclavitud…**

"¿Puedes parar? ¡No dices más que mentiras! ¡Nunca he esclavizado a otros ponies!"

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**pone a los ponies antes que a otras especies…**

"Ahora eso no es justo. ¡Le he dado a vacas, ovejas e incluso cerdos un lugar pa vivir!"

**Applejack…  
><strong>…**se queda con todo el dinero que su familia gana para ella misma…**

"¿Robarle a mi familia? ¿Robarle a mi familia? ¡Me comería mi sombrero antes que engañar a mi familia!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Applejack…**

"¡Corrales! ¡ni siquiera escuchas" tirando su sombrero al piso, Applejack fue a la obscuridad, maldiciendo todas las mentiras que fue forzada a escuchar.


	4. Fluttershy

**Fluttershy**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La pony amarilla un poco asustada por la voz haciendo eco

**Fluttershy…  
>…tiene sentimientos románticos por Rainbow Dash…<strong>

"Oh valla, no. Ella es una—y yo soy una—entonces yo—eep…"

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…dirige una red de contrabando…<strong>

"¿Una red de contrabando? Eso suena horrible. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…roba animales para traficar en su contrabando…<strong>

"¿Abusar de animales? ¡Eso es horrible! Oh, los pobres conejitos, y gatitos, y— Oh, no puedo ni pensar en eso."

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…engaño a su familia con las escrituras de la casa de campo…<strong>

"¡yo nunca! ellos me la dieron porque creen que era responsable; y así mis animales no hacen desastre en su casa."

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…prefiere a los animales antes que a su familia…<strong>

"eso no es lo que quería decir. Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de decir mentiras sobre mí?"

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…soborno a Rainbow Dash con boletos de los Wonderbolt para que sea su amiga<strong>

"¡No tienes corazón! Somos amigas. No necesitamos comprar el afecto de la otra."

**Fluttershy…**  
><strong>…dice que ella y Rainbow Dash están enamoradas…<strong>

"Wah. Por favor, deja de ser tan cruel"

**Ahora conocen…**  
><strong>…a Fluttershy…<strong>

"Eres tan Cruel," con un gemido, Fluttershy se desliza por debajo de la luces a la obscuridad.

**…Bueno, ahora me siento mal…**


	5. Princesa Celestia

**Princesa Celestia**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Una yegua blanca de pie majestuosamente con su melena arco iris a la deriva a lo largo de su espalda mientras ella forma una sonrisa.

**La Princesa Celestia…  
><strong>…**es vieja…**

"Bueno, Eso es obvio."

…**y se nota…**

"¿Te refieres a que me veo vieja? Te puedo asegurar que no… Al menos eso creo."

**La Princesa Celestia…  
><strong>…**usa peluca…**

"Eso es ciertamente falso; Me gustaría que te enteraras. Mi hermana y yo fuimos bendecidas con estas magnificas melenas. Por favor aténgase a los hechos"

**La Princesa Celestia…  
><strong>…**baja el sol, cuando no quiere trabajar…**

"No puedo decir que lo he hecho… más de una vez, je je."

**La Princess Celestia…  
><strong>…**tiene un rascador de nariz real…**

"Por qué tendría un—Espera… No, no. Sigue siendo falso."

**La Princess Celestia…  
><strong>…**desterró a sus padres, pero mantuvo su título, porque la hace sonar más joven…**

"¿Desterrar personas sin autorización? ¿Incluso a familiares? Señor, No voy a quedarme sigas mintiendo en mi buen nombre."

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>**A la Princesa Celestia…**

"Por supuesto que no. Entiendes que soy la princesa, ¿no? no voy a quedarme y permitirte que continúes con estas mentiras" flexionando las alas, la Princesa Celestia se va enfurecida fuera de la luz en la habitación.


	6. Rarity

**Rarity**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La yegua blanca Agita su melena purpura con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras pestañea con la luz sobre ella.

**Rarity…  
><strong>…**se avergüenza de su familia…**

"Bueno, ¿Qué joven potra no se avergüenza de su familia? Pero los amo, enserio los amo."

**Rarity…  
><strong>…**le dice a su hermana que no cante…**

"Por supuesto que no. Amo el maravilloso canto de mi pequeña hermanita. Yo nunca le diría que desperdicie su talento por mis propias necesidades."

**Rarity…  
><strong>…**esta celosa del talentoso canto de su hermana…**

"Lo siento, ¿Qué? No. Definitivamente no debo estar celosa de mi pequeña hermana de ninguna manera. Puedo cantar espectacularmente, entonces no necesito estar celosa del talento de mi pequeña hermana."

**Rarity…  
><strong>…**desea ser tan joven como su hermana…**

"¿Estás diciendo que estoy vieja?"

**Rarity…  
><strong>…**está perdiendo la audición por su avanzada edad…**

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Soy una hermosa y radiante yegua joven!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Rarity…**

"¿Qué? ¿Ya acabaste? ¡No has aclarado ninguna de tus mentiras todavía!"

**Woops, Olvide hablar alto para ella…  
><strong>**AHORA CONOCEN…  
><strong>…**A RARITY…**

"¡NUNCA!" con una rabieta, Rarity se desplaza en la oscuridad, con la nariz en alto y pisando fuerte hasta el final.


	7. Luna

**Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La luz que usualmente ilumina al pony solitario en el centro del escenario se había atenuado en gran medida con los destellos de luz que aparecen en la melena de la yegua.

**La Princesa Luna…  
><strong>…**Esta celosa de su hermana…**

"No en lo más mínimo. Yo honro a mi hermana y aspiro a estar a su nivel de harmonía un día. No tiene nada que ver con emociones mezquinas."

**La Princesa Luna…  
><strong>…**Le envió a Gilda una invitación a Ponyville para causar problemas…**

"¿Quién es Gilda? Eso nunca, yo nunca hice eso. Yo nunca le causaría problemas a otros deliberadamente."

**La Princesa Luna…  
><strong>…**Libero a Discord—**

"¿Perdón?"

**-luego le ayudo a robar los Elementos—**

"Esto es una tontería—"

**-luego le conto sus debilidades…**

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Esto es traición, simple y pura!"

**La Princesa Luna…  
><strong>…**Planea derrocar a su hermana…**

"Derrocar a mí—¡Tenemos el mismo poder!"

**La Princesa Luna…  
><strong>…**Quiere todo el poder para ella…**

"¡Nunca! ¡Preferiría morir que conspirar contra mi hermana!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a la Princesa Luna…**

"¡Conocen puras mentiras! Te veré encerrado por estas declaraciones. ¿Me escuchas? ¡ENCERRADO!" la voz se hizo eco a través del inmenso vacío antes de meterse en la oscuridad.


	8. Spike

**Spike**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Por primera vez, No había un pony en el centro. En su vez, había un pequeño dragón con espinas verdes a través de su espalda, permanece con una sonrisa fresca.

**Spike…  
><strong>…**juega con muñecas…**

"¡Una vez! Solo una vez. Bueno… Un día… Dos días a lo mucho."

**Spike…  
><strong>…**es un bailarín de closet…**

"¿Bailarín? Tengo 2 pies izquierdos. No puedo bailar."

**Spike…  
><strong>…**corta las pesuñas de Rarity…**

"Solo cuando ella me lo pide. Me gusta ayudarla."

**Spike…  
><strong>…**esculca la basura de Rarity**

"Quien te dijo—Digo… no lo hago…"

**Spike…  
><strong>…**es un robot ciborg del futuro…**

"¿Soy un qué? Como… Como puedo ser—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Pero es genial."

**Spike…  
><strong>…**estiliza la melena de Twilight para que se parezca a la de Rarity mientras duerme…**

"¡Eso es enfermo! ¿¡Qué clase de enfermo haría eso!?"

**Y ahora conoces…  
><strong>…**a Spike…**

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡No es cierto! Le diré a Twilight sobre esto. Ella hará… algo… No sé qué, Pero lo hará," Spike murmura mientras se mueve a la obscuridad como los que lo precedieron.


	9. Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow Dash**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Una yegua con melena arco iris que acaricia con calma mientras mantiene una sonrisa de confianza.

**Rainbow Dash…  
><strong>…**tiñe su melena…**

"Sabes, He escuchado eso mucho. Pero no, no es teñida. Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro."

**Rainbow Dash…  
><strong>…**le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Por supuesto. Ella es una chica asombrosa, y una gran amiga. ¿A quién no le agradaria?"

…**Realmente le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Uh, ¿si? me agrada Fluttershy. Acabas de decir eso."

…**Enserio, enserio le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Espera, que ¿Que estas tratando de decir?"

**Rainbow Dash…**

"¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!"

…**le corta el pelo a Applejack para llenar su almohada…**

"Woah! ¡Alto ahí!"

**Rainbow Dash…  
><strong>…**es una filly-fooler…**

"¡P-P-P—No! ¡N-No lo soy! ¡Enserio!"

**Rainbow Dash…  
><strong>…**se avergüenza de su relación con Fluttershy…**

"Mi relación—¡NO! ¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de relaciones!"

**Ahora conoces…  
><strong>**A Rainbow Dash…**

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Buck! ¡Eres un mentiroso!" Rainbow Dash escupe, mientras aletea sus alas mientas se adentra a la oscuridad.


	10. Pinkie Pie

**Pinkie Pie**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La yegua rosa fiestera se sacudía anticipadamente al no aguantar su entusiasmo.

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"¡Ja! hace tiempo que no me llamaban así."

…**tiene un problema de fiestas…**

"Si, es cierto. Pero ahora solo tengo una fiesta al día. Todo con moderación."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"Puedes llamarme Pinkie Pie si quieres. Es muuucho mas fácil."

…**hornea ponies en cupcakes…**

"No, yo no diría eso. ¡Solo uso su cabello como un ingrediente! Sé que es muy raro, pero le da sabor, y apenas se siente si no lo sabes"

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"Okie Dokie Loki, llámame como tú quieras."

…**usa su cañón de fiestas para la guerra…**

"Tienes razón, ¡guerra contra el aburrimiento! Y hasta el momento –JA JA- se ha convertido en una guerra muy desgastante… Pero va a acabar tarde o temprano."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…  
><strong>…**secuestra potrillas….**

"Eeyup. Secuestro a Pumpkin y a Pound de sus padres ¡entonces tenemos diversión extrema de bebes! Como el paracaidismo desde Cloudsdale."

**De acuerdo, detente…**

"Detener ¿qué?"

**Deja de estar de acuerdo conmigo…  
><strong>…**se supone que debes de enojarte conmigo…**

"Pero tú has estado correcto todo el tiempo."

**Estoy haciendo esto—  
><strong>**Mira…  
><strong>…**solo queda desacuerdo conmigo de ahora en adelante…**

"Por supuestísimo."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…  
><strong>…**Odia la diversión…**

"Si, Odio la diversión… Prefiero los montones de diversión."

**Me voy de aquí…**

Pinkie Pie permanece sentada mientras oía el eco de los pasos seguido por un portazo. "¡…eso es todo chicos!" Pinkie sonó en la obscuridad.


	11. Gilda

**Gilda**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu—<strong>

"No soy una yegua," Gilda hablo en un tono agudo, agitando su cuerpo emplumado.

**Gilda la grifo…  
><strong>…**Está bien…**

"Uh, ¿Gracias?"

**Gilda…  
><strong>…**es la mejor cuadrúpedo que puedes conocer…**

"De nuevo, ¿Gracias?"

**Gilda…  
><strong>…**Hornea galletas…**

"no es cierto. Hornear galletas es para nerds."

**Gilda…  
><strong>…**tiene fiestas de te…**

"Woah! ¡No tengo fiestas de te! solo las maricas y tontos lo hacen."

**Gilda…  
><strong>…**tiene un enamoramiento infantil con Fluttershy…**

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esa pony es una marica!"

**Gilda…  
><strong>…**Admite que tiene fiestas de té con Fluttershy…**

"¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo es posible que haya admitido eso?"

**No lo niegues…  
><strong>**Gilda…  
><strong>…**comparte los frijoles del albergue de desamparados con Trixie después de las fiestas de te…**

"¿¡Que pasa contigo y las fiestas de te!?"

**Ahora conoces…  
><strong>…**a Gilda…**

Gilda solo responde con un chillido agudo que destroza los focos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad


	12. Shining Armor

**Shining Armor**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Un semental orgulloso en el centro del cuarto oscuro, ajusta su pecho metálico en su banda con una sonrisa.

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**tiene problemas familiares…**

"De ninguna manera. Twilie y yo funcionamos a pesar de nuestras pequeñas discusiones. Fue mi culpa, deje mucho trabajo para después de la boda."

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**se avergüenza de su hermana…**

"¿Por qué estaría avergonzado? Ella dirige su propia librería; ella es la alumna estrella de la Princesa Celestia, así como ser una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía. Es un honor tenerla como hermana."

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**uso a su hermana para acercarse a Cadence…**

"Muy bien, en cierto modo así fue, debo admitirlo. Pero tienes que usar lo que tiene, para tener su casco frente a tu casa ¿Verdad?"

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**es amable con Twilight Sparkle para que lo haga quedar bien con Cadence…**

"¿Estás diciendo que mi amor por mi hermana es falso? Eso es bajo. Amo a mi hermana con todo mi corazón. No lo dudes."

**¿…Así es…?**

"Correcto."

…**Hmm…  
><strong>**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**tiene sentimientos románticos de su hermanita.…**

"¡Hey! ¡Mantén tus ideas enfermas en tu cabeza! Amo a mi hermana, ¡pero no de esa manera!"

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**debate entre su hermana y su esposa…**

"¡NO debato entre ningún pony!"

**Entonces, ¿a quién amas más?...**

"… ¿Qué?"

**Cadence o Twilight…  
><strong>…**¿a quién amas más?**

"Bueno, yo—es decir… uh… Son dos tipos distintos de amor, ¿sabes?"

**Shining Armor…  
><strong>…**tiene algunos sentimientos Psiquiátricos que tiene que ordenar…**

"¿¡Eso que significa!?"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Shining Armor…**

"No puedes dejarme así. Soy el Capitan de la guardia real. Te veré en juicio por esto," Shining Armor advierte a la voz antes de trotar hacia la oscuridad mientras se enfurece.


	13. Cadence

**Cadence**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

La joven y recién casada Princesa está ajustando su atuendo un poco su atuendo con un brillo de su cuerno y esperando el Show.

**Cadence…  
><strong>…**no es verdaderamente una Princesa…**

"Sabes, he estado pensando sobre eso. Tía Celestia y Luna técnicamente no son princesas tampoco, pero comparten el trono así que eso lo justifica. Pero no solo estoy casada, también soy hija única... Así que tal vez tengo que cambiar mi título. Gracias por recordármelo voz sin cuerpo."

**De… ¿nada?  
><strong>**Cadence…  
><strong>…**Es un Changeling…**

"Por todo lo que ocurrió, podría serlo. No te culparía por pensar eso. Incluso mi marido fue engañado por la reina por cerca de 3 días. Por lo que tiene sentido que pienses que yo podría ser un Changeling. Una vez más, te agradezco tu cautelosa observación."

**No hay… ¿problema?  
><strong>**Cadence…  
><strong>…**esta celosa de Twilight Sparkle…**

"Oh, completamente. Mira su melena, su magia, ¡ella es fantástica! Shining es un potro suertudo por crecer con ella. Solo puedo imaginar cómo va a lucir cuando ella tenga la edad de su hermano… Tal vez sea una chica trofeo."

**Probablemente…  
><strong>**Espera… no… Gah…!  
><strong>**Cadence…  
><strong>…**es más vieja de lo que aparenta…**

"¿y qué edad aparento?"

**No se… ¿Muy joven?**

"Por eso gracias."

…**Me voy de aquí.**

"¿Por qué? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?"

**Eres demasiado buena…  
><strong>**No puedo pensar en nada…**

"¿En serio? Huh… bueno está bien. Volveré después cuando hayas pensado en algo. ¿Está bien para ti?"

**Eso sería maravilloso…  
><strong>**Gracias….**

"No hay problema. Te veo después," Cadence hace una reverencia antes de trotar hacia la obscuridad.

…**¿Acaba de ser más astuta que yo?**


	14. Scootaloo

Scootaloo

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Las alas de la potrilla en el centro pueden ser pequeñas y poco desarrolladas, pero eso no les impide dar un aleteo de éxtasis contra su piel naranja.

**Scootaloo…  
><strong>…**no puede volar…**

"Uh, ¿duh? Por supuesto que no puedo volar. Todos saben eso."

**Scootaloo…  
><strong>…**tiñe su melena…**

"Son naturales. Si alguien tiñe su piel o melena Es la familia de Sweetie Belle."

**Tendré eso en mente…**

"¡Hey! No le digas que yo dije eso."

**Yo no podría pensar en eso…  
><strong>**Scootaloo…  
><strong>…**cree que el cielo se cae…**

"¿Por qué creería eso? Si se callera, Rainbow Dash o Luna ¡podrían salvar el día!"

**¿Por qué Luna…?**

"Porque la princesa y yo somos geniales, parecemos, Sabelotodo."

**Scootaloo…  
><strong>…**tiene ideas ménage-a-troisi* sobre ella y las otras Crusaders…**

"¿Menage-a-que? Espera… ¿es algo por lo que podríamos conseguir nuestras cutie mark?"

…**Si…**

"¡Asombroso! Voy a ir con las otras ¡y lo intentaremos!"

**Háganlo…  
><strong>…**pero primero pregúntenle a todos los ponies si saben cómo hacerlo…**

"gracias voz-chico-cosa. Tienes razón."

**Si…  
><strong>…**la tengo…  
><strong>**Y ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Scootaloo…**

"¡Te veo después!" Scootaloo se despedide y corre en el abismo de oscuridad y trota en el para encontrar a sus amigas y empezar su nueva búsqueda: "Cutie Mark-a-trois".

* * *

><p><strong>*Ménage-a-trois - del francés que significa: Acto sexual en el que participan tres personas.<strong>


	15. Apple Bloom

**Apple Bloom**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

Como su hermana mayor estuvo antes, la pequeña portilla en el centro de la luz ajusta su moño con una gran sonrisa.

**Apple Bloom…  
><strong>…**es una mentirosa famosa…**

"eso creo. No puedo decir que nunca he mentido. Quiero decir, por eso sucedió eso de la Cutie Pox ¿o no?"

**Apple Bloom…  
><strong>…**se recorta a si misma…**

"¿Me recorto? ¿Te refieres a hacerme rebajas? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

**Apple Bloom…  
><strong>…**tiene una maravillosa voz cantante…**

"Nah, no son más que simples sonidos."

**Apple Bloom…  
><strong>…**se rehúsa a cantar apropiadamente frente a Sweetie Belle para no herir sus sentimientos…**

"¿Herir sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué mi canto heriría sus sentimientos? ¡Sweetie Belle es una grandiosa cantante!"

**Apple Bloom…  
>…es Delirante…<strong>

"Deli—escucha, de donde vengo, ese tipo de comentarios no son más que basura. Sí tu tratas de decir que Sweetie Belle es una horrible cantante, ¡estas mal!"

**Ahora conocen…**  
><strong>…a Apple Bloom…<strong>

"¡No hay manera de que lo hagan! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue decir locuras! ¡Le voy a contar a Big Mac de ti!" la pequeña Apple Bloom trota en la oscuridad confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.


	16. Derpy

**Derpy**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu… Uh…<strong>

Por primera vez, la luz en medio de la oscuridad estaba vacía, no había señal de alguna alma.

…**¿Hola?  
><strong>…**¿Estas ahí?**

"Sí."

…**Bueno, ¿Dónde estás?**

"En el cuarto."

…**Bueno, acércate a la luz…**

"… ¿Que luz?"

**La que está en el centro del cuarto…**

"¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo!" con un eco trota en la oscuridad acercándose. Poco después, la yegua gris con ojos chuecos aparece en la luz con una alegría.

**Bien…  
><strong>**Derpy…  
><strong>…**Esta…  
><strong>**¿…Dejando la luz…?**

De vuelta en los reflectores, Derpy continúa caminando de frente hasta el lado opuesto del que entro.

**¡Detente…!**

"Bueno, no puedo encontrar el centro del cuarto. Solo esta parte del cuarto esta iluminada y es difícil encontrarla, ¿sabes?"

**Mira…  
><strong>…**solo quédate ahí…  
><strong>**Justo donde estas…**

"¡De acuerdo!"

**Muy bien…  
><strong>**Derpy…  
><strong>…**Tiene un—  
><strong>… **¿Muffin con ella…?**

Aparentemente de la nada, la pegaso estaba mordiendo un muffin crujiente colocado en el piso ante ella.

**Deja de comer…**

"¿Yho?" ella pregunta escupiendo pedazos de muffin mientras habla.

**Se supone que respondas cuando yo hable…  
><strong>**…no que comas…**

Con un trago fuerte, Derpy aparta el muffin y sonríe una vez más. "De acuerdo."

**Bien…  
><strong>**Derpy…  
><strong>…**se—  
><strong>…**atrapo en una bolsa de papel…**

Con gruñidos de la luz, Derpy inexplicablemente tiene su cabeza metida en una bolsa de papel y se retuerce en el piso intentando liberarse.

…**¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

"Tenía que poner mi muffin en algún lado, ¿o no?"

**Sí…  
><strong>…**pero…  
><strong>**¿…Sabes que…?  
><strong>…**No hay nada que pueda decir que pueda ser peor de lo que te hiciste…**

Sentada con la bolsa aun atrapando su cabeza, ella asintió con un crujido. "Me lo dicen mucho."

**Como sea…  
><strong>**Supongo que ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Derpy…  
><strong>…**¿Necesitas ayuda con la bolsa…?**

"Nope, la tengo." Derpy aseguró a la voz con sus patas delanteras a punto de sacar la bolsa.

…**yo solo me voy a ir…**

Una vez que la voz se había quedado en silencio, Derpy finalmente deja caer la bolsa de su cabeza y cae en su costado. "¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!" viendo el cuarto una vez más, mira alrededor del cuarto. "¿Dónde fue mi muffin…? ¡Oh sí! la bolsa." Derpy habré la bolsa una vez más y mete su cabeza para reclamar su muffin… solo para quedar atrapada una vez más con un satisfactoria mordisco de su muffin.


	17. Sweetie Belle

**Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…<strong>

A diferencia de su hermana, la pequeña potrilla en el centro de la luz parecía estar llena de desprecio.

**Sweetie Belle…  
><strong>…**hace Playback…**

"…"

**Sweetie Belle…  
><strong>…**quiere a su hermana más que a sus propios padres…**

"…"

**Sweetie Belle…  
><strong>…**perdió su voz y no quiere admitirlo…**

"Oh no, mi voz está bien. Solo te dejo hablar por tal vez tu última vez en tu vida."

**Sweetie—  
><strong>**Espera…  
><strong>…**¿Que…?**

"SI. Veras, Scootaloo vino a mi hace unos días diciendo algo que escucho de ti."

**¿Ella ahora…?**

"Uh-huh. Y primero, yo estaba interesada… pero luego, le pregunte Rarity que significaba."

**¿Y…?**

"Y gracias a un libro que Twilight me presto, encontré que lo que hiciste era ilegal. Por lo tanto, todo tu show es ilegal."

**Yo—**

"Silencio, Estoy hablando. Lo que hiciste con Scootaloo es categorizado bajo 'Apoyar la pornografía'… no sé qué significa, pero el libro dice que es muy ilegal."

**Espera un—**

"También dice que por los estándares de la corte, lo que este show es y lo que haces es considerado 'difamación', el cual junto con tu crimen pasado. Puedes ir a la corte."

**La broma va para ti…  
><strong>…**Equestria no tiene corte…**

"Oh yo se eso… pero tenemos 2 princesas con control sobre la ley que les encantaría ver que te traigo ante ellas con un caso en tu contra."

…**Ahora conocen…**

"si, mejor corre."

…**a Sweetie Belle…  
><strong>…**Abogada aparentemente…**


	18. La Voz

**La Voz...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu—<br>****Oh ¿de qué sirve…?  
><strong>…**he sido vencido por al menos 5 invitados en este show…  
><strong>…**esto sucede frecuentemente…  
><strong>…**Supongo que debería…  
><strong>…**renunciar a esto…  
><strong>…**perdí…**

_No lo has hecho…_

**¿Que…?**

_No has perdido aun…_

**No has visto lo mal que han salido las cosas…  
><strong>…**He sido vencido por un pony que quedó atrapado dentro de una bolsa de papel…**

_Si…  
><em>…_lo se…  
><em>…_pero no estas fuera del juego aun…_

**¿A qué te refieres…?**

_Has agotado las primeras posibilidades hasta ahora…  
><em>…_pero si quieres ganar, debes atacar a las patas…_

…**¿Vamos…?**

_Tendrás la oportunidad de ir por aquellos que han pasado antes, después…  
><em>…_pero primero debes aplastar a esos que se hacen ver bien…_

**¿Que se hacen ver bien…?  
><strong>…**¿Quienes…?**

_Si quieres que el juego valle mal…  
><em>…_Debes ensuciar el campo…_

…**Ja…  
><strong>…**ja-ja-ja…  
><strong>_**MWA-JA-JA-JA-JAAAAAA!**_

Mientras estos diálogos ocurrían entre voces inanimadas, un semental de piel café mira alrededor confundido. "Uh… ¿me puedo ir ahora?"

**¿Huh…?  
><strong>**Oh…  
><strong>**Si Doctor…  
><strong>…**te llamaremos para que regreses después…**

"Allons' y," sin decir otra palabra, piso fuera de la luz a esperar su regreso en otra fecha.

…_**MWA-HAH-HAH-HAH!**_

_Este…  
><em>…_día va a ser…  
><em>_Perfecto…_


	19. Braeburn

**Braeburn**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor: <strong>hubo un problema con este capitulo ya que en el original, hay una parte en español y si lo dejaba así, se perdería el chiste así que las partes que iban en español las puse en ingles, espero lo entiendan y lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, **__**Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

El semental en el centro de la única luz en el cuarto arreglando su sombrero vaquero en su cabeza al igual que su prima antes.

**Braeburn…  
><strong>…**es un bandido…**

"¿un bandido? Nah, no soy un bandido. Claro como el heno aunque solo he visto un bandido o dos en todo este tiempo."

**Braeburn…  
><strong>…**es español…**

"¿Espa-que? ¿Uno de esos lenguajes elegantes?"

**Mister Braeburn…  
><strong>…**Is a bandit… **

"¿Que soy un burrito? Por Celestia ¿Cómo puedo ser un maldito burrito?"

_Mister Braeburn…  
><em>…_has the intelligence of an apple…. (tiene la inteligencia de una manzana...)_

"no puedo entender eso"

**Exacto…**

"¿Me estas llamando estúpido?"

**¿Que…?  
><strong>**No…**

…_But i would… (pero yo su)  
><em>…Ladera quemada_… (Braeburn, Brae = ladera, burn = quemado)_

"¡No tengo ninguna razón para aguantar esta mierda de ti!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>**a Ladera Quemada…**

"Ese no es mi nombre. Vuelve y hazlo bien por favor"

_Bye…  
><em>_Apple brain… (cerebro de manzana)_

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Ustedes son un par de—Bueno… no puedo decirlo. Mama dijo que esas palabras no son buenas… incluso aunque sean verdad," Braeburn sin nada más que decir baja su sombrero y desaparece en la oscuridad.


	20. Lyra

**Lyra**

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

Tal vez fue por cortesía o por algún tipo de sentido del humor pero la unicornio en la luz del cuarto estaba sentada confortablemente en una silla de madera en su muy inusual manera.

**Lyra…  
><strong>…**sabe más de lo que aparenta…**

"¿Y qué es lo que aparento? ¿Huh? Háblame sobre eso."

**Uh…**

_Lo que aparentas sobre tus estudios…  
><em>…_nacida y criada en Canterlot…  
><em>…_muy inteligente…_

"Si, totalmente. Es cierto todo."

**Lyra…  
><strong>…**es rica…**

"Bueno no me gusta presumir… pero tengo lo suficiente para algún día deja de trabajar por el resto de mi vida."

**Lyra…  
><strong>…**a pesar de su riqueza, inteligencia, y aparente residencia en Canterlot, vive de arrimada con los habitantes de Ponyville…**

"¿Arrimada? Yo no soy una arrimada"

**Lyra…  
><strong>…**ignora a Twilight con regularidad a pesar de que la conoce desde Canterlot…**

"Yo le digo ¡'Hola'! ¡No la ignoro!"

_Lyra…  
><em>…_se sienta como se sienta porque cree que mejor que los demás para sentarse normal…_

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Lyra…**

"Pero yo—Tu—esto—¡GAH! ¡Esto es una locura! No soy una Snob o una elitista"

**¿Quién dijo que lo eras…?**

"¿Tu insinuaste que?"

_Si…  
><em>…_pero tú lo dijiste…_

…_**Lyra la arrimada elitista snob…**_

Lyra no se atrevía a decir nada, así que tomo su silla después de bajar de ella y la arrojo tan lejos como pudo con su magia antes que ella se fuera agresivamente.

…**¿Crees que nos pasamos?**

_No lo creo…_


	21. Spitfire

**Spitfire**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, **__**Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

Normalmente la Pegaso usaría su traje de los Wonderbolts, pero nos deja ver su cuerpo para que esto parezca más informal…

**Spitfire…  
><strong>…**es una fan de closet de Trixie…**

"Yo, ella está bien. No es como para decir que soy su fan, pero mentiría si digo que no he estado en algún show."

**Spitfire…  
><strong>…**es muy cool para la escuela…**

"Completamente. Soy un tema candente, y eso no es un juego de palabras."

**Spitfire…  
><strong>…**admite que nunca fue a la escuela…**

"Uhh, no. Yo no he dicho eso… en lo absoluto."

_Spitfire…  
><em>…_tuvo un romance con Fancypants…_

"¡Woah! ¿De dónde vino esa? Nunca conocí a ese chico. ¡Y yo no soy una mujerzuela barata que solo—no!"

_Spitfire…  
><em>…_no le ofrece a Soarin' cualquier cosa…_

"¡No-nosotros no somos de esos! Él es solo mi compañero."

_Si…  
><em>…_Compañero…_

"Me refiero-NO-¡No me refiero a eso!"

_Oh…  
><em>…_uno de varios compañeros…_

"¡Hey! ¡No! Yo no soy—No es—Esto es…" su cara arde un profundo resplandor rojo y el pecho por la ansiedad, Spitfire busca alrededor de ella un Segundo antes de estallar a un lado de la oscuridad y lejos de la luz.

**Supongo que **_ahora conocen…  
><em>_A Spitfire…_

…**eso…  
><strong>…**creo…**


	22. Octavia

**Octavia**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_** Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua**_**…**

Aunque la luz a su alrededor agraciaba a la yegua gris, sus ojos mantenían su aburrida flojera.

**Octavia…  
><strong>…**mata cangrejos en el océano…**

"¿…Eso es con lo que vamos a empezar? No solo una mentira, ¿sino una mal pensada?"

**Octavia…  
><strong>…**Callo del cielo esperando por un viaje…**

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…"

**Octavia—**

"Disculpa, ¿puedo interrumpir?"

**Uh…**

"¿Debo de tomar esto seriamente?"

**Bueno…**

"¿Tienes una especie de gozo por molestas a alguien que viene a ti? Yo soy una aristócrata de Canterlot e incluso yo sé que tal vez esa es una de las más lamentables escusas para un estilo de vida que he oído. Tienes sinceramente mis simpatías."

_¿Lamentables escusas…?  
><em>…_Y yo pensaba que esa era Vinyl Scratch…_

"Ella esta lamentablemente fuera de clase también"

_Si…  
><em>…_Pero ella es tu mejor amiga…_

"Realmente no puedes elegir a quien tienes destinada para ser tu amiga."

_Entonces…  
><em>…_¿admites que no solo es lamentable…  
><em>…_pero que ella es tu mejor amiga…?_

"Es justo suponer eso, sí."

…_Entonces tú eres más patética…_

"¿Disculpa?"

_Octavia…  
><em>…_Mantiene su amistas con un vago DJ para hacerse sentir bien acerca de que tanto ha caído su vida…_

"¿Disculpa? No he caído de ningún lado. Y Vinyl no es un vago."

_Octavia…  
><em>…_está en la negación de lo bajo que ha llegado…_

"Yo no estoy abajo. Toco en grandes celebraciones, reuniones, shows y conciertos."

_Octavia…  
><em>…_ignora el hecho de que Vinyl fue invitada a la Boda Real y ella no…_

"Esa fue una reunión más íntima. No estaba familiarizada con muchos de ellos."

_Octavia…  
><em>…_admite que en una multitud así de grande, nadie sabe quién es ella…_

"Esa no es una asunción justa."

_Octavia…  
><em>…_Fue rechazada por su querida amiga Vinyl…  
><em>…_Que triste…_

"Fue de último minuto. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decirme del evento. Si ella tuviera tiempo, Estoy segura que me hubiera informado."

…_Esto es demasiado triste ahora…  
><em>_Ahora conocen…  
><em>…_a Octavia…  
><em>…_Pero apuesto a que no la hubieran conocido…_

"¡Como te atreves!" Octavia espetó con una agitación de la parte posterior de su melena en una rabia. "No voy a permitir tales calumnias a mi buen nombre."

_¿Qué buen nombre…?_

_Tú no eres…  
><em>_Nadie…  
><em>… _Vinyl tiene que tocar en los lugares más bajo para pagar la renta…_

Octavia se queda aturdida, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

…_Te puedes ir ahora…_

…_Tenemos personas importantes que entrevistar después…_

Las luces no esperaron un segundo para apagar a Octavia, dejándola en un abismo de oscuridad con solo sonidos nasales débiles de ella, como señal de que aún estaba ahí.

…**Lo siento…**


	23. Diamond Tiara

**Diamond Tiara**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**_

Tan pequeña como era, la pequeña portilla en el centro de la luz mostraba un aire de orgullo sobre ella y su tiara que brillaba con la luz.

**Diamond Tiara…  
><strong>…**No tiene cutie mark…**

"Uh, ¿hello? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cómo llamas esta cosa en mi costado?"

**Diamond Tiara…  
><strong>…**conoce a un buen tatuador en Fillydelphia…**

"¿Un tatuador? ¿Qué clase de perdedor iría a esos extremos por una falsa cutie mark?"

**Qué clase de perdedor, de hecho…**

"¡Hey! ¡Le diré a mi Papi de ti! Él te arruinara"

**Diamond Tiara…  
><strong>…_ama a su Papi…_

"Duh. Papi es increíble. El básicamente hace girar ese pueblo pony."

_Diamond Tiara…  
><em>…_ama a su Papi como mama lo haría…_

"Que—¡NO! ¡EWW! ¡Eso es enfermo!"

_Diamond Tiara…  
><em>…_no ira a la policía porque—  
><em>**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Diamond Tiara…**

"¿...Qué?"

_¿…Que…?_

**El show se acabó…**

_No es cierto…  
><em>_Nosotros todavía—_

**Una pequeña potrilla necesita ir a la cama esta tarde…**

A pesar de que Diamond Tiara tiene unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, ella asintió y troto fuera de la luz. "…Gracias…"

_¿…Que fue eso…?_

**Es una potrilla…  
><strong>…**guarda ese tipo de cosas para los adultos…**


	24. Las voces

**Las Voces...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua—<strong>

_Espera un segundo…_

**¿Que…?  
><strong>**¿Por qué…?**

…_Debemos hablar acerca de tus acciones…_

**¿Mis acciones…?**

_Si…  
><em>…_Pareces apagado en las últimas veces_

**Oh…**

_No te preocupes…  
><em>…_sé cuál es el problema…_

**Eso es bueno…  
><strong>…**Tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieras demasiado loca…**

_¿Por qué estaría loca…?  
><em>_No es tu culpa, te falta la tenacidad para hacer algunas cosas…_

**Uh…**

_Es por eso que encontré a alguien más para que nos ayude…_

**¿…A quién…?**

¡Yo! ¡Estoy ayudando!

_¿Qué fue lo que dije…?  
><em>_Necesitas ponerle eco a tu voz…  
><em>…_y no gritar…_

Oh…  
><span>Si…<span>  
><span>Perdonar…<span>  
><span>…Yo ser más cuidadoso—<span>

_Habla apropiadamente…  
><em>…no reveles tu identidad_…_

Oh…!  
><span>…Si…<span>  
><span>…Voy a ser más cuidadoso Seño—<span>

_Ahora estas revelando mi identidad…_

Lo siento…

_No pasa nada…  
><em>…_Supongo…_

"Ummm… ¿Disculpa?" Un semental familiar vistiendo una corbata llamando la atención desde la oscuridad.

**Oh…  
><strong>…**lo ciento Doctor…  
><strong>…**Te llamaremos de vuelta cuando arreglemos esto…**

"De acuerdo entonces. Sin daño, no hay castigo," El Doctor se encogió de hombros y se fue.

_Juntos…  
><em>…_los tres vamos a ser capaces de vencer a todos los tamaños de enemigos_

…_HAH-HAH-HA__H-HAAAAAAAA!_

**¿…Alguien recuerda para de que se suponía que trataba este Show originalmente…?**


	25. Silver Spoon

**Silver Spoon**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

La potrilla gris parecía no darle importancia a la voces que resuenan mientras muestra ojos aburridos tras sus lentes.

Silver Spoon…  
><span>…reprueba como lacayo…<span>

"¿Lacayo? No soy un lacayo. Diamond yo estamos al mismo nivel."

_Silver Spoon…  
><em>…_obtuvo su Cutie Mark por pegar una cuchara en su garganta…_

"¡Asco! ¿Cómo, por qué intentaría eso?"

Silver Spoon…  
><span>…va para mesera…<span>

"Eso suena como sirviente. Yo podría ser mejor que un mayordomo."

**Silver Spoon…  
><strong>…**fue abandonada por Diamond Tiara...**

"No fui abandonada. Nosotras hacemos diferentes cosas después de la escuela… eso es todo."

**Silver Spoon…  
><strong>…**desea tener el estilo de Fleur Dis Lee…**

"Mama dice que ella es una estrella. No tengo idea de que signifique, pero quiero ser una estrella."

_Silver Spoon…  
><em>…_será una ramera antes que una estrella…_

"Uh, ¿gracias?"

**Silver Spoon…  
><strong>…**necesita un diccionario…**

"Solo los nerds como Sweetie Belle necesitan esas cosas. No soy una nerd."

Tus lentes pudieron engañarme…

"¡Papi dice que se ven bien en mí!"

**Si…  
><strong>…**llegaremos a él al rato…**

"Sera mejor que no—"

Y ahora ustedes conocen…  
><span>…a Silver Spoon…<span>

"Espera un segundo… conozco esa voz…"

…No es cierto…

"Claro que si—"antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el piso debajo de Silver Spoon se abrió y la tiro en la oscuridad.

…**Desde cuando tenemos eso…?**

…La puse cuando llegue…  
><span>…No hay tablas aquí, así que una puerta trampa era el siguiente mejor paso…<span>

…**Tiene sentido para mi…**


	26. Bon Bon

**Bon Bon**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

Su melena en su habitual rizo de doble color, la yegua sentada hasta que su introducción empiece.

**Bon Bon…  
><strong>…**es el demonio de las mil caras…**

"Soy el ¿qué?"

_Bon Bon…  
><em>…_tendrá miedo de usar su verdadera voz…_

"No estoy entendiendo lo que estás diciendo."

Bon Bon…  
><span>…Pudín…<span>

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

**Bon Bon…  
><strong>…**no se ríe de eso…  
><strong>…**lo que la hace una mentirosa…**

"Una mentirosa- ¡Oh! ¿Eso? Si, esa palabra solo funciona en los chistes"

Pudín es gracioso…

"Si, con un chiste o sobre alguna línea argumentaría."

**Bon Bon…  
><strong>…**es crítica…**

"No. solo te digo que no puedes hacer un chiste solo con una palabra."

…**Montruo de alfalfa…**

¡JA-JA-JA!  
><span>¡Monstruo de alfalfa!<span>

_Deja de reírte…!_

_¡…Se supone que tenemos que hacerla reír…!  
><em>…_Y enciende tu eco…_

Oh…!  
><span>Lo siento seño—<span>

_¡Deja de hablar!_

**Vez…?  
><strong>**Ahora eres la que está revelando su identidad…**

_Cállate tú…  
><em>…_Monst—_

**¿Que estabas diciendo la identidad…?**

Si…  
><span>…no reveles tu identidad…<span>

"Uh… ¿Me puedo ir?"

**¿Huh…?  
><strong>**Oh…  
><strong>**Si…  
><strong>**Nos salimos del tema…  
><strong>**Entonces…**

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Bon Bon…**

"No es mucho, sin embargo."

_Está bien Cariño…  
><em>_A nadie le importa de todos modos…_

En un arrebato, Bon Bon salió de la oscuridad con su cabeza en alto.


	27. EXTRA: Stand up

**EXTRA: Stand up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

Además de la voz resonando, ningún alma-pony u otro sujeto- estaba ahí.

_¿...Donde está el invitado...?_

**¿...Creí que tú lo ibas a traer...?**

_No... Ese es el trabajo del costado en blanco..._

¡Hey!  
><span>No actúen como mulas...<span>

_¿Actuar como mulas...?  
><em>_¿Qué es lo que...?  
><em>_¿Un potrillo...?_

**Hey-hey...  
><strong>**Dejen de pelearse...  
><strong>**...Cuando yo tengo que ser la voz de la razón, algo está mal...**

_Oh, ¡cállate mescolanza glorificada...!_

¡Deja de burlarte!

_Oh...  
><em>_Y te paraste por_ —

Ser diferente no es malo.  
>Me refiero...<span>  
><span>Solo mírate seño<span> —

_¡No soy diferente!  
><em>_¡Soy normal!  
><em>_Yo...  
><em>_Soy...  
><em>_¡Perfecta!_

**Si...  
><strong>**Entonces ¿por qué eres la única de nosotros que no necesita distorsionar su voz...?**

_Bueno __eso es-_

Ohhhh. Habéis sido Real-mente quemada.

_¿¡Que te dije de hablar así!?_

**Lo mismo dijiste sobre hablar sin eco...**

Justo en ese momento, una yegua parada en la luz y mirando alrededor algo confundida a pesar de sus grandes lentes en los ojos "¿Llegue tarde o algo?"

**Vinyl, ve a casa...  
><strong>**El niño grande está hablando ahora...**

"Genial. Me voy," Vinyl no hace ninguna objeción y salió corriendo dejando las 3 voces que discutían.


	28. Vinyl Scratch

**Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

"Genial, Estoy bien descansada, a tiempo, y lista para algo de diversión," la yegua de melena azul neón vitoreo.

**Vinyl Scratch…  
><strong>…**no tiene oído musical…**

"Solo en mi oído derecho, estoy un poco sorda. Pero es genial, todo lo que necesito es un oído para rockear la casa, ¿verdad?"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
><strong>…**tiene dos hoyos negros bajo sus lentes…**

"¿Espera? No-no-no, eso es loco. Espera, deja me los quito y les muestro."

_**¡Todos agáchense…!**_

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Los dejo puestos…"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
><strong>…**es un alma misericordiosa…**

"No tengo agujeros negros bajo mis lentes, entonces no soy misericordiosa… enserio. Además, eso sería asombroso, no voy a mentir."

Vinyl Scratch…  
><span>…es más de lo que deja ver…<span>

"…No sé qué responder a eso. ¿Es una broma sobre mis ojos o algo?"

Vinyl Scratch…  
><span>…le roba los frijoles del albergue de desamparados a Trixie…<span>

"No es robar Si los deja cocidos y al aire libre."

**Vinyl Scratch…  
><strong>…**sin saberlo nos está ayudando…**

"Tal vez sé que les ayuda y ustedes no lo saben."

Woah…  
>…Ella se está metiendo en mi mente…<span>

_Vinyl Scratch…  
><em>…_es una artista de 2 bit…_

"Son d bits… pero 2 bits suena como un promedio"

_Vinyl Scratch…  
><em>…_arruino la Carrera de Octavia…_

"Um, si, supongo que lo hice…"  
>…<em>Y no se siente mal por eso…<em>

"Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos"

…_Y solo la usa…_

"De nuevo, no iría tan lejos… y puedes dejar de arrastra a Octavia en esto"

_Vinyl Scratch…  
><em>…_no le gusta cuando insultan a su amor…_

"No es que este siendo insultada, es que no le estas dando chance de defenderse… Esto no es Las Pegasus donde todo se puede"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
><strong>…**admite que Octavia es su amante y dio a entender que huyeron a Las Pegasus para unirse a través de una boda…**

"Admito la primera, pero la segunda es una locura. Octavia nunca iría por algo que tiene las de perder."

**Ahora conocen…  
><strong>…**a Vinyl Scratch…**

"Tal vez un poco. Un poco…" Vinyl Scratch murmura antes de regresar fuera de la luz.


	29. Pipsqueak

**Pipsqueak**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor:<strong> Pipsqueak habla con un acento pirata y en ingles se nota demasiado

Si conocen una mejor manera de notar el acento pirata, avisenme, se los agradecería mucho

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <em>Conoce a tu yegua, <span>Conoce a tu yegua...<span>_**

Minúsculo como el potro que era, él se mantenía en una estatura valiente y una sonrisa carismática.

**Pipsqueak el Pirata...**

"Yo no soy un pirata, solo visto como uno."

**Pipsqueak...**

"Puedes llamarme Pip para acortar si lo deseas."

**Pip...**

"así sea."

**¿Podemos iniciar esto...?**

"Lo siento lo siento, Adelante Camarada"

**Pip...  
><strong>**...Finge su acento...**

"Así hablo normalmente. Yo solo finjo. Honor de pirata."

**Pip...  
><strong>**...sigue creyendo que es un pirata...**

"De ningún modo. Yo solo digo pirata esto pirata aquello."

**Pip...  
><strong>**...no se rinde...**

"¿Rendir sobre qué?"

**Pip...  
><strong>**...será rey algún día...**

"¿Rey? ¿Rey de qué? Soy pequeño para ser rey o cualquier otra cosa ¿no creéis?"

**Pip...  
><strong>...es un potro guapo...

"Gracias, mi ma siempre decid eso todos los días."

_...para ser una rata callejera..._

"Eso es malo... No soy una rata callejera... o una gentuza."

_Pip...  
><em>_…tiene una relación con la Princesa Luna..._

"Alto ahí canallas. No arrastréis a una bonita Princesa como Woona a través de esta suciedad. Yo quiero una disculpa."

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>**…a Pipsqueak el Pirata...**

"Quiero la disculpa, ahora."

_Quiero ver que lo intentes..._

"Ya veréis. Woona los atrapara... ¿Cuál es la palabra que ella siempre usa...?" Pipsqueak deja la luz con el murmullo de esa palabra perdida en sus labios.


	30. Big Macintosh

**Big Macintosh**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Tan fuerte como el semental rojo es, parece casi humilde bajo la luz de la oscuridad.

**Big Macintosh...  
><strong>**...Nunca termino la escuela...**

"Eeeeyup..."

**Big Macintosh...  
><strong>**...intenta compensar algo con su nombre...**

"Eeeeyup..."

Big Macintosh...  
><span>...Es el señor del tap...<span>

"...Eeyup..."

**Big Macintosh...  
><strong>**...Es cómplice de Applejack para robarle el dinero a la Familia Apple...**

"...Eeeyup..."

¡Celestia...!  
><span>¡Este potro es una pared...!<span>

**Si...  
><strong>**...Es demasiado ecuánime para poder desequilibrarlo...**

...Señorita...  
><span>...Es su turno...<span>

_Con gusto...  
><em>_Big Mac...  
><em>_..__.es sexista..._

"Eee-nope..."

_Big Mac...  
><em>_...Esta dispuesto a dejar a una chica cosechar todas las manzanas sin ayuda..._

"Ninguna potrilla puede hacer eso..."

¡Se movió...!  
><strong>...Empuja por la grieta...<strong>

_Big Mac...  
><em>_...admite que una yegua no puede cosechar un árbol de manzana sin ayuda..._

"No todos"

_Ahora conocen...  
><em>…_a Big Mac el sexista..._

"Pregúntale a mi hermana, estoy siendo justo"

_No te preocupes...  
><em>_lo haré..._

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, Big Mac se aparta de la luz como todos antes.


	31. EXTRA: Discord

**EXTRA: Discord  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Silencio es lo único que había. Solo esta vez no fue por falta de un invitado, sino por falta de vida o animación emanada de la estatua del bromista.

**Discord...  
><strong>**...El es un hueso duro de roer...**

"..."

_Discord...  
><em>_...es muy poco cuarzo para ser diamante..._

"..."

Discord...  
>...no es un chico malo...<span>

"..."

...Me refiero...  
><span>...al menos es testarudo...<span>

_**JA-JA-JA...**_

"..."

**Discord...  
><strong>**...tiene cuerpo duro como roca...**

"..."

_Discord...  
><em>_..conoce las limitaciones de las estatuas_

"..."

Discord...  
>...es mas duro que cualquier pony que conozco...<span>

"..."

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>…**a Discord...**

_Si solo el resto de nuestros invitados fueran tan obedientes…_

...Ahora ¿como lo regresamos?

**Yo me encargo...**


	32. Soarin'

**Soarin'**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor:<strong> Soarin' se pronuncia Soaring

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Al igual que su compañera antes, su cuerpo está expuesto a la luz sin su uniforme característico.

Soarin'...  
>...es demasiado genial para la letra 'g'...<span>

"De ninguna manera, Me encanta la 'g'. Las 'g's están en muchas de mis palabras favoritas. Como guayaba, girar, degustar..."

**Soarin'...  
><strong>**...es el miembro más Viejo de los Wonderbolts...**

"Sí. En verdad lo soy. Soy como… cinco años más viejo que Spitfire."

_Soarin'...  
><em>_...no consigue nada de Spitfire..._

"Solo si perdemos. Que -je- Nunca lo hicimos."

**¿Realmente debemos hablar de esto frente-**

_Soarin'...  
><em>_...está bien con que Spitfire tenga múltiples compañeros..._

"Siempre y cuanto hagan a la jefa feliz, sí."

**Enserio...  
><strong>**...Creo que podemos cambiar el tema...**

_Soarin'...  
><em>_...es considerado al dejar que Rainbow Dash entre a los Wonderbolts..._

"Fui motivado por Spitfire una o dos veces. Ella dijo que sonaba como una Buena idea, pero ella quiere más pruebas para ver si Dash es material."

_...Pero solo si ella 'lo hace'..._

.**..Detente...**

"Sí, si eres Wonderbolt lo tienes que hacer."

_...y si ella puede 'hacer un buen espectáculo'..._

**...Detente...**

"S-sí... ¿no es lo mismo que hacerlo, bro?"

_...Y si ella no puede 'chupar la-_

**¡SUFICIENTE!  
><strong>**¡Soarin'...!  
><strong>**Ve a casa...  
><strong>**Ahora...**

"Genial, bro. Te veo luego," Soarin' se encogió de hombros antes de trotar en la oscuridad.

_¿...Que fue eso...?_

**No puedes hacer preguntas como esas cuando hay niños cerca...**

_¿Desde cuándo tomas los sentimientos de otros en consideración...?_

**No lastimo a nadie...  
><strong>…**en especial niños...  
><strong>**...Soy muchas cosas...  
><strong>**...y ME REFIERO a MUCHAS cosas...  
><strong>**...Pero se dónde termina la diversión...**

A ella le encanta meterse con la gente demasiado...

_Bien...  
><em>_No importa...  
><em>_La próxima vez traeremos a adultos de vuelta para que para que podamos tener tu venganza..._

**¿Mi venganza...?  
><strong>**¿...o la tuya...?**

_Eso no importa..._

**Como desees...  
><strong>**Su alte-**

_¡Ustedes dos cállense!_

"¡No puedo encontrar la salida!" una voz resonó en la oscuridad. "Oh espera..." un clic se escucha después, "La encontré... ¡Oh genial! ¡Ese es un puesto de Pays!"


	33. RONDA 2: Twilight Sparkle

**RONDA 2: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

A diferencia de antes, la yegua en el centro parecía no aceptar la audiencia actual de las ahora 3 voces que resuenan.

Twilight Sparkle...  
><span>...esta feliz de estar de vuelta...<span>

"Bueno, esa es la mentira más grande que haya escuchado."

**Me hieres Twilight Sparkle...**

"Si tan solo pudiera."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...es una pony muy agresiva...**

"Mi agresión aquí no refleja mi actitud afuera."

_Twilight Sparkle...  
><em>_...amenaza para que estén de acuerdo con ella..._

"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es una complete mentira."

_¿Lo ven...?_

"¡No te estoy amenazando para que estés de acuerdo conmigo!"

_Si estoy de acuerdo...  
><em>_¿Podrías dejar de gritarme...?_

"Bueno, sí, pero no estoy forzándote-"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
><em>_...es un obstáculo en el matrimonio de Shining Armor y su esposa..._

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡En todo caso soy más como una grapa!"

_Pongan la grabación..._

"¿Grabación?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shining Armor…<br>**… **uso a su hermana para acercarse a Cadence…**

"Muy bien, en cierto modo así fue, debo admitirlo. Pero tienes que usar lo que tiene, para tener su casco frente a tu casa ¿Verdad?"

* * *

><p>"Vez, una grapa... Reconozco que no pensé que era más grande que una grapa... P-Pero todavía"<p>

Uh-huh...  
>...Siguiente...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cadence o Twilight…<br>****¿…a quien amas más?**

"Bueno, yo—es decir… uh…"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>...obstáculo...<strong>_

"Es una categoría distinta de amor... s-sabes. ¿Verdad?"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
><em>_...tiene sentimientos encontrados por Shining Armor..._

"¡¿Encontrados?! ¡Eww, no! Él es mi hermano."

_Él fue tu único amigo por mucho tiempo...  
><em>_¿...Estas diciendo que tú nunca pensaste en el de una manera romántica...?_

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

**¿Enserio...?**

"¡Sí!"

¿Lo juras por Luna y Celestia...?

"Bueno-"

Ah-ja!

"¡Espera, no!"

_Demasiado tarde...  
><em>

_Twilight Sparkle...  
><em>_...admite que tuvo pensamientos impuros de su hermano de potrilla_

"¡No-no-no-no-no-no! Por favor, ¡No es así!"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...expulso recientemente a Trixie de su patio...**

"¿Qué? ¿Expulsado? Yo no la he expulsado de ningún lugar."

Twilight Sparkle...  
><span>...confirma que Trixie esta viviendo en su jardín...<span>

"¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¿Qué idea loca es esa?"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...Piensa que Trixie es mentalmente inestable, pero le permite vivir en su patio...**

"Yo no dije eso. Yo dije que el reclamo es una locura, no el acto. Aunque el acto de vivir en el patio de algún-pony es una locura. Pero estoy segura que Trixie no lo hace."

Twilight Sparkle...  
><span>...es una yegua genial...<span>

"Bueno, ¿gracias? Todo esto ha sido bastante malo, pero un poco-"

...para una nerd...

"¡Gah! ¿Por qué seria una de ellos?"

_¿Por qué espías a Cadence y Shining Armor sería una mejor pregunta...?_

"¡¿Huh?!"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...tiene fotos de ello...**

"¡Yo no! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no les tome fotos! Espera... ¡No espera-!"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
>...admite que espía a Cadance y Shining Armor...<em>

"Oh, Celestia, por favor deténganse..."

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>…**a Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...la Nerd Señora Fisgona de los barrios pobres...**

Twilight no se atrevía a decir nada. Solo suspirar, tumbándose en el suelo y permanecer sola en la luz

**...Que triste espectáculo...  
><strong>.**..Muy triste...**

Como si de colmo de sus graves heridas, el suelo debajo de ella se abrió y la dejo con un agudo chillido en el abismo.

_...Perfección..._


	34. RONDA 2: Octavia y Vinyl Scratch

**RONDA 2: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Ahí estaban las dos, mirándose una a la otra. Una con un collar de marfil y la otra con sus gafas de sol oscuras. Mientras una estaba muy contenta por tener a una amiga con ella, la otra parecía menos entusiasta.

**Vinyl y Octavia...  
><strong>**...se preguntan porque están aquí ambas...**

Octavia: "Ese pensamiento llega a mi mente, si"  
>Vinyl Scratch: "Ni siquiera por un segundo ..."<p>

**Vinyl Scratch...  
><strong>**...ya se ha dado cuenta de nuestro plan**

Vinyl Scratch: "No es difícil imaginarlo."

**Vinyl y Octavia...  
><strong>**...están cansados de darle vuelta al asunto**

Octavia: "¿Cansada de darle vuelta a que cosa?"  
>Vinyl Scratch: "..."<p>

**Bueno...  
><strong>**...almenas Vinyl lo está...**

Octavia: "¿Vinyl? ¿De qué están hablando?"  
>Vinyl Scratch: "No importa, te dirán de todas formas"<p>

_Inteligente...  
><em>_...Córrelaaa..._

* * *

><p><em>Vinyl Scratch…<br>_…_no le gusta cuando insultan a su amor…_

"No es que este siendo insultada, es que no le estas dando chance de defenderse… Esto no es Las Pegasus donde todo se puede"

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyl Scratch…<br>**…**admite que Octavia es su amante…**

"Admito la primera."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo...<br>****¿...Problemas en el paraíso...?**

Octavia: "B-Bueno, Estoy segura que fue salido de contexto. Vinyl estaba más que cansada."  
>Vinyl Scratch: "..."<p>

_Octavia...  
><em>_...está más avergonzada de lo que Vinyl esperaba..._

Vinyl Scratch: "Sabía que actuaría de esa manera, entonces eso no me sorprende."  
>Octavia: "Vinyl, no alimentes los deseos perversos de estas cosas para vernos retorcer."<p>

_Octavia...  
><em>_...le pide a Vinyl mentir sobre sus sentimientos...  
><em>_...Eso realmente tiene que doler..._

Octavia: "No le estoy pidiendo esas cosas. Los sentimientos tienen que ser compartidos, pero hay tiempo y logar para eso."  
>Vinyl Scratch: "Si... lo malo es que nunca hay tiempo ni lugar para nosotras..."<br>Octavia: "Vinyl!"

_Octavia y Vinyl...  
><em>_...par de-_

¿Os gusta la otra...?

Vinyl Scratch: "¿Huh?"  
>Octavia: "¿Qué?"<p>

¿Que si os gusta la otra...?

Octavia: "Bueno..."  
>Vinyl Scratch: "vos sabes..."<p>

Escuchad...  
>...Os he visto hablando en la calle todos los dias...<span>  
><span>...y queréis saber algo...?<span>  
><span>...nunca he visto a ningún pony tan feliz...<span>

Octavia: "Pero Vinyl siempre es tan-"

Pero siempre le dicen lo molesta que es...  
><span>...le dices siempre que notas que lo hace...<span>  
><span>...y ella lo sigue haciendo...<span>

Octavia: "¿...Es verdad...?"  
>Vinyl Scratch: "Psh, bueno, je..."<p>

Si vos me preguntas...  
><span>...os deberíais...<span>  
><span>...id a casa...<span>  
><span>...y hablad...<span>  
><span>...como pareja...<span>

Hubo silencio bajo la luz y las dos solo se miraron a los ojos, intercambiando cálidas sonrisas de vergüenza antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad lado a lado.

_...¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?_

Nosotros conocer...  
><span>…a Octavia Scratch...<span>

_Pero se supone que nosotros las íbamos a destruir-_

**Naa...  
><strong>**...Creo que se ven mejor de esa manera...**

_Pero-pero..._

Creen que seamos invitados a la-

_GAH!_


	35. RONDA 2: Fluttershy

**RONDA 2: Fluttershy**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

Preocupada ni siguiera empieza a describir el terror que estaba al otro lado el cuerpo del pony manso por la voz que resuena seguida por dos nuevas.

**Fluttershy...**

"Eep..."

**...Seamos directo...**

"¿Q-que?"

**...Lamento lo duro que fue para ti...**

"¿L-lo estás?"

**Si...**

"N-n-no estas tratando de engañarme... ¿V-verdad?"

**Lo juro por Celestia...**

"O-Oh... eso es-"

**Entonces...  
><strong>**...Te presentare a mis nuevos amigos, ellos seguirán por mi mientras voy por un poco de pay...**

Yo tomare el de moras azules...

"¿...Q-quien es tu amigo?

_Yo..._

"N-no estoy asustada..."

_No...  
><em>_No aun..._

De repente, la luz se apagó y fue remplazada por un por un grueso punto rojo en la posición de Fluttershy.

_Fluttershy..._

_...No sabe la verdad..._

"¿Q-que verdad?"

_Me alegro que preguntes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash…<br>**…**se avergüenza de su relación con Fluttershy…**

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>"Ella de seguro estaba bajo presión... Sé cómo se siente..."<p>

_Hmmm...  
>...Si...<em>

_Fluttershy...  
><em>_...le teme a la oscuridad..._

"Un poco... P-pero-"

_¿Entonces no te importaría si apagamos la luces...?_

"Yo-"

_¿Entonces estas mintiendo...?_

"No. Yo solo-"

_Ah...  
><em>_Entonces..._

_Fluttershy...  
><em>_...es la más grande mentirosa en Equestria..._

"¡No! Bien, apaga la luz. Te mostrare que no tengo miedo."

_...Con gusto..._

Solo así, la luz roja alrededor de Fluttershy desaparece, dejando a la yegua sola en la oscuridad con su vos resonando.

_Fluttershy...  
><em>_...pon una cara valiente..._

"Y-y-yo soy valiente."

_Flu-Flu-Flu-Fluttershy...  
><em>_...No puede M-m-mostrar su cara valiente a través de sus lágrimas..._

"No estoy llorando, y deja de burlarte de mí..."

_¿O que...?  
><em>_¿Vas a llorar...?_

"No tengo miedo... No tengo miedo... Rainbow Dash dijo que no puedes lastimarme..."

_Fluttershy...  
><em>_...le llora a Rainbow Dash cuando las cosas se ponen duras para ella..._

"Todo-pony necesita algún-pony en ocasiones... Apuesto que tu también necesitas ayuda."

_Yo estoy sola...  
><em>_...y ya estoy destruyéndote..._

"¿Sola? Pero les dijiste a los dos que salieran."

_Si...  
><em>_...Porque no necesito ayuda..._

"¿Porque no la necesitas, o porque no te atreves a pedirla?"

_Eso no importa_

_Fluttershy-  
><em>"Si importa. Si estás sola, puedes pedir ayuda."

_Cállate...  
><em>_...Es hora de la venganza de la voz..._

"Entonces ¿no debería estar aquí?"

No veo la diferencia_...  
><em>_...Si se va de aquí una yegua llorando, no va a haber diferencia de quien lo hizo..._

"Pero si es su problema, ¿Por qué lo estas solucionando?"

_...Fluttershy-  
><em>"No quiero ser ruda interrumpiéndote, pero parece que tu tienes tus propios problemas aqui."

_Fluttershy-  
><em>"Si tienes un problema, hay que ir a el de frente."

_¡SILENCIO__!_

El cuarto otra vez se ilumina, solo que esta vez no fue por la luz o nada sobre su cabeza. El resplandor de Fluttershy viene de un círculo de enfermizo fuego verde alrededor suyo.

_¡No tengo un problema!  
><em>_Yo...  
><em>_He..._

*Se acabo.*_  
><em>*Tú estás acabada...*  
>*Este no es el show que acepte que formaras parte...*<br>*Ahora deja a la pobre yegua irse...*

_...Bien..._

Los fuegos parpadeantes se apagaron y la luz normal regreso.

*Ahora puedes irte pequeña...*

"Muchas gracias..." Fluttershy se inclina antes de lanzarse afuera.

*De aquí en adelante...*  
>*El pequeño está a cargo de ti...*<p>

_...Muy bien..._

* * *

><p><span>...Esto apesta...<span>

**No hay discrepancias aquí...**

Me refiero...  
><span>¿Qué clase de pony se come toda una entrega de pays...?<span>

**Yo culpo a la economía...**

¿Qué es la economía...?

**Algo dirigido por un dictador malvado...  
><strong>**Ahora comete tu Riceicle...**


	36. RONDA 2: Rarity

**RONDA 2: Rarity**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_**Conoce a tu-**_

"Espera un segundo, por favor," la yegua en el centro de la luz llama por atención, con una expresión no tan alegre en su rostro blanco.

**¿SI...?**

"Recientemente, he tenido que hablar un tema muy delicado con mi hermanita y sus dos amigas..."

**¿Tú sabes...?**

"No siento la necesidad de explicarlo, Estoy segura de que estas consiente de lo que es."

**¿Lo estoy...?**

"Sí. Solo pensé que queras saber el estado incomodo que estamos mi hermana y yo actualmente la una con la otra."

_¿Un estado incomodo después de la charla...?  
><em>_Oh valla..._

"¿Perdón? espera... ¡NO-!"

_Rarity..._

_...Secretamente quería tener 'la charla' con Sweetie Belle..._

"De ninguna manera quise decir eso. Solo estas torciendo mis palabras como una chuchillo en la espalda de un amigo"

**Rarity...  
><strong>**...admite que es una traidora..**.

"Lo juro, eso no fue lo que quise decir."

**Rarity...  
><strong>**...nos pone en marcha tan bien que tal vez que ni siquiera necesitamos una grabadora...**

"¿Que graba—?"

_Me alegra que preguntes..._

"P-pero yo no-"

* * *

><p><strong>Scootaloo…<br>**…**tiñe su melena…**

"Son naturales. Si alguien tiñe su piel o melena Es la familia de Sweetie Belle."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué esa pequeña...'"<p>

**¿Tiñes tu melena...?**

"¡Por supuesto que no! Mi melena es completamente nat-"

**Arrójala...**

Arrojando...

Con un pequeño clic, un líquido callo en Rarity y empapo todo su cuerpo, dejándola temblando con escalofríos.

**Hmmm...  
><strong>**Nope...  
><strong>**Es natural...**

"¡¿T-tu arrojaste removedor sobre mí?!"

Solo para asegurarnos...  
><span>...De todas maneras te vez muy linda cuando estas mojada...<span>

"Oh, por eso gracias."

_De acuerdo...  
><em>_Suficiente de eso...  
><em>_...Séquenla..._

Otro clic resonó y active un ventilador con motor jet para soplar todo el cuerpo de Rarity hasta que esté completamente seco.

Ya está...  
><span>..No pasó nada...<span>

_Rarity...  
><em>_...abusa de Spike..._

"¿Abusar de Spikey-wikey? ¡Nunca!"

**Spike…  
><strong>…**corta las pesuñas de Rarity…**

"Solo cuando ella me lo pide. Me gusta ayudarla."  
>"Eso no es abusar. Y él es un encanto por hacer eso."<p>

**Wow...**

Realmente eres generosa...

"Me dicen que soy la misma encarnación. Es por eso que es mi elemento."

**Eso no responde por que Spike hace lo que hace...**

"Hace-"

**Spike…  
><strong>… **esculca la basura de Rarity**

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

_**Espeluznante...**_

"E-en realidad me parece algo adorable... en cierto modo."

**Rarity...  
><strong>**...esculca la basura de Spike...**

"Ewww, Asco. Yo nunca haría algo tan vil- NO!"

**Rarity...  
><strong>**...piensa que Spike es asqueroso y vil...**

"¡Yo nunca pensaría en ningún momento que Spike es nada menos que, lindo, y encantador!"

_**Ohhhhh...**_

Rarity...  
>...está enamorado de Spike...<span>

"¡Que-! ¡Yo nunca! Dar a entender los sentimientos personales de otro pony? Que bajo."

_Di lo que quieras...  
><em>…_enserio...  
><em>_...lo tenemos grabado..._

"¿...D-disculpa?"

**Oh Si...  
><strong>**...Grabo todo lo que pasa aquí...  
><strong>**...Así todo lo que tú dices de Spike o de algún-pony será grabado...**

...Así que dinos ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por el...?

"Uh..."

**¿Y bien...?**

"No puedo realmente-"

_Fascinante...  
><em>_...no sientes nada por el...  
><em>_...ni odio...  
><em>_...ni amor...  
><em>_...él no es nada para ti..._

"¡Yo no dije eso!"

_No tuviste que...  
><em>_Tu silencio lo dice todo..._

"M-me importa enormemente Spike..."

_Pero no lo suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos...  
><em>_..__.que...  
><em>_...Desalmada..._

Rarity No se atreve a decir nada, Su mente se empieza a nublar con la gran duda que está sintiendo. Y al igual que Twilight antes, ella se tumbó en el suelo y solo miraba el piso derrotada.

_Ahora conocen...  
><em>…_a Rarity...  
><em>_...que desalmada vista...  
><em>_Costado en blanco...  
><em>_¿Nos arias el honor...?_

No hay honor en esto...

Entonces, la puerta trampa se abre bajo Rarity introduciéndole en las profundidades.


	37. RONDA 2: Luna

**RONDA 2: Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

**¿...Costado en blanco?**

...No...

**Tienes que...**

No puedes obligarme...

En el centro de la luz, la princesa de la noche se mantendría con orgullo si no estuviera un poco confundida por el pequeño conflicto. "¿Algo está mal?"

No...  
><em>...solo un pequeño problema...<em>

.**..Lo haremos sin el...**

**Luna...  
><strong>...es una princesa gentil y amable...

"Mis agradecimiento a ti."

_Costado en blanco...  
><em>_...Si no vas a ayudar..._

Lo siento lo siento...  
>Me voy a tranquilizar...<span>

_Bien..._

_Luna...  
><em>...no tiene suficiente diversión...

"Debo estar de acuerdo. Pero es confortable saber que un individuo está de acuerdo."

_¡Costado en blanco...!_

¿Que...?  
>¡Oh...!<br>Lo siento...

_Solo quédate quiero..._

_Luna...  
><em>_...no tiene sentido del humor..._

"Tengo una maravillosa comprensión de ese tema."

_Por supuesto que sí..._

Monstruo de Alfalfa...

Luna estalla en un ataque de risa mientras ella trata de cubrir su boca para dejar de reír.

Hah-hah-hah!

_¡COSTADO EN BLANCO!_

Lo siento-

_¡No!  
><em>_¡Tuve suficiente de esto!_

**Deja al chico en paz...  
><strong>**...no es su culpa...**

_Oh tú quieres detener esto o todo el caos que nos está quitando..._

**Bueno...**

_No importa..._

_Luna...  
><em>_...Tiene un romance con Pipsqueak..._

"¡Es una mentira!"

¡Es mentira!

_¿En serio...?  
><em>_¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por el...?_

Ella no tiene que responder eso...

"No tengo que responder eso."

_¿Me preguntaba como reaccionarias con la grabación de él hablando sobre ti...?_

"¿audio grabado?"

_Si...  
><em>_Correlaaa-_

Antes que el audio fuera reproducido, el piso bajo Luna fue abierto sumergiéndola en el abismo como muchas antes que ella.

¡Lo siento Luna!

_Eres un enano sin agallas..._

**...Bueno es solo un potrillo...**


	38. RONDA 2: Pinkie Pie

**RONDA 2: Pinkie Pie**

* * *

><p>Silencio. Era todo lo que había para saludar a la ágil y elástica yegua parada en la luz. "¿Holaaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"<p>

**Hola Pinkie Pie...**

"¡hola chico-de-la-voz-sin-cuerpo-que-parece-familiar-pero-no-puedo-poner-mis-cascos-en-ti!"

**Gusto en verte...**

"Gusto en oírte. Entonces, uh, ¿no vas a hacer esa cosa del intro?"

**Hoy no...  
><strong>**...Pensé que podríamos hacer algo un poco diferente si está bien...**

"Ooooooh, eso suena divertido. Pero espera... ¿No tienes algunos nuevos amigos ayudándote? Eso es lo que Soarin' dijo cuando estaba comprando mis pays."

**Oh si...  
><strong>**...pero pensé que sería genial para los viejos amigos un encuentro...**

"Me gustan los encuentros."

**Bien...  
><strong>**Ahora...  
><strong>**Pensé que sería un poco más divertido si omitimos todo el show...**

"¿Omitir el show? ¿Estas completamente loco?"

**Algo hay de eso...  
><strong>**...Pero ¿por qué no...?  
><strong>**Piensa lo divertido que será...  
><strong>**Tu serás la primera y tal vez la última pony que haga esto aquí...  
><strong>**Vamos...  
><strong>**Piensa en el público...**

"Bien Me gusta hacer al público reír."

**A mi también...  
><strong>**Así que empecemos...**

"¡Porsupuestísimo!"

**Veras...  
><strong>**...Estaba lavando alrededor de-  
><strong>**Bueno...  
><strong>**No importa donde estaba...  
><strong>**Lo que importa es que Encontré un libro sobre ti...**

"¿Un libro sobre mí? ¡Apuesto a que es emocionante!"

**Oh Si...  
><strong>**Es una experiencia emocionante para leer...  
><strong>**Es un pequeño fanfic llamado "Cupcakes"...  
><strong>**¿...Quieres verlo...?**

"¡Claro!" Pinkie sonó. Justo en ese momento, un libro cubierto de negro aparece frente a ella, abierto en las primeras hojas. Los ojos de Pinkie escanean las páginas, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa emocionada. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos se fruncieron bajo su frente y su sonrisa se volvió más insegura.

**¿Pasa algo Pinkie...?  
><strong>**Es una lectura emocionante...  
><strong>**¿...no es así...?**

"¿Huh? Oh... sí. Muy bien escrito..."

**Continúa...  
><strong>**...Estas llegando a mi parte favorita...**

Pinkie se veía como si no quería, pero se vio obligada a regresar al libro. Gradualmente, las páginas del libro empezaron a girar rápido y más rápido, permitiendo a la pony terrestre continuar. Pero por cada palabra que pasaba, Pinkie parecía más enferma.

**No te ves muy bien...  
><strong>**¿Llamo a tus amigos...?**

"¡No-no-no-no! Está bien, está bien."

**Oh dios nos libre...  
><strong>**...voy a traer a tus mejores amigos...  
><strong>**Empezando con -Rocky- ¿no es así...?**

"¿Huh?"

**O tal vez al Sr. Nabo...  
><strong>**...siempre puedes confiar en el...**

"¡Esos? Oh, estaba un poco loca esos días."

**¿A diferencia de cualquier otro día...?**

"Estoy un poco más descabellada día tras día-"

**Descabellada no describe la locura, Pinkie...**

"¿Te importa si me voy? Esto no es muy-"

**¿-que, divertido...?  
><strong>**Estoy seguro de conseguir una risa...**

"Sí. Tú te estas riendo. Pero eso no significa que sea divertido... la diversión es para todos."

**¿Porque ser divertida te provoca una sonrisa...?**

"Yup. Y hacer a todos mis amigos sonreír-"

**-Es lo que más te gusta...  
><strong>**¿Verdad...?**

"Sí."

**Porque eso te hace feliz...**

"Bingo."

**Entonces tu solo haces a la gente feliz...  
><strong>**...porque eso te hace feliz...**

"¿Uh-no? Es solo que cuando hago a otros feliz, me hace feliz."

**Entonces hazlo...**

"I-"

**Regresa a la granja de rocas...  
><strong>**¿...Hiciste a tu para y mama feliz...?**

"Cuando yo trabajaba allá los hacia felices."

**¿Y eso te hace feliz...?**

"Un poco..."

**¿Entonces ahora solo haces a los otros debido a tu deseo de sentirte bien...?**

"Hey-"

**Tú lo dijiste...  
><strong>**...Y si tu no reíste...  
><strong>**...tu vida no tiene sentido...**

"Yo nunca-"

**There's one thing that makes me happy and make my whole life worthwhile****... (****Hay una cosa que me hace feliz y hace toda mi vida tener sentido...****)  
><strong>**...And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile****... (****...Y es cuando hablo con mis amigos y los hago sonreír...****)**

**Suena bastante egoísta para mí...  
><strong>**...pero eso es lo que somos Pinkie...  
><strong>**...Codiciosos...  
><strong>**Nuestra alegría es conseguir que las personas se emocionen...  
><strong>**...Somos egoístas...**

"¿Ego...istas...?"

**Creo que estas empezando a conocerte a ti misma...  
><strong>**Pinkie Pie...**

Pinkie solo negó con la cabeza y camino fuera de la luz, con la cabeza agachada y la vida de su pelo lentamente desinflándose.

**...No hay diversión en eso...  
><strong>**...Que casi se sentía...  
><strong>**...Insípido...  
><strong>**...¡Bah!  
><strong>**¡Al Tártaro con estas palabrerías psicópata!**

Hey...  
>...¿De qué me perdí?<span>

**Tú y yo somos granujas.**

¿Granujas?

**Granujas.**

¿Eso significa...?

**Si...**

¡...A la orden capitán del Caos.¡

**¡Libre para pasar una buen rato mi amigo de Trottingham!**

¿Deberíamos decirles-?

**No...  
><strong>**Dejémoslas a las dos fuera...**

¿Entonces es un secreto?

**Pero divertido...**


	39. RONDA 2: Princesa Celestia

**RONDA 2: Princesa Celestia**

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

A pesar de no querer estar ahí, la princesa se presenta con su naturaleza real.

La Princesa Celestia...  
><span>...Se ve bien...<span>

"Oh, uh, Gracias."

Bien...  
>...como en Bien...<span>  
><span>...Bien como el sol que ella levanta...<span>

"Oh Valla, es muy encantador de tu parte."

Rawr...

"Heh-heh..."

_Uh..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>**...debería intentar salir en las revistas Play Colt...**

"Por favor, detente. Eres muy ama— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo crees?"

Por supuesto...  
><span>...mira esa forma...<span>  
><span>Esa es la misma elegancia...<span>

"Me están alagando."

_Eh..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>**...se ve igual de joven que Cadence...**

"ja, Si tan solo."

Tienes razón...  
><span>...ella se ve más joven que Cadence...<span>

"Hm, hm. Por favor, Me estoy sonrojando. Enserio."

_De acuerdo..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>**...es demasiado sexy para su corona...  
><strong>**...demasiado sexy para su corona...  
><strong>**...demasiado sexy...**

...eso duele...

Celestia había comenzado a reír de la vergüenza y la adulación mientras se ruborizaba sin parar.

**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>**...trajo su sexy flanco...**

Y por eso los otros ponies no saben cómo actuar...

_¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos...?_

Estamos hacienda que actué fuera de lugar...

_Se supone que tenemos que hacerla sentir mal..._

**Tienes razón...  
><strong>**No podemos terminar este capítulo sin que algún-pony se sienta mal...**

Y se que hay que hacer...

_Perfecto..._

La Princesa Celestia...  
>...causo que su pueblo fuera atacado por la Reina Chrysalis por celos hacia su belleza...<span>

_¿¡QUE!?_

"¿Enserio? En cierta manera tiene sentido... En ese caso, siento una razon mas para cuidarme..."

**Deberías...**

Si...

**De aquí en adelante...  
><strong>**...necesitas ser más atenta...**

"Oh lo hare. Muchas gracias a los dos," Celestia se incline con un pequeño giño antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

_..Los odio mucho a los dos..._

**Awww...  
><strong>**Pero te queremos...**

Y sabemos lo mucho que AMAS el amor...

_...silencio..._


	40. RONDA 2: Spike

**RONDA 2: Spike**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu dragón, <strong>_**Conoce a tu dragón, **__**Conoce a tu dragón...**_

"¿Cambiaron el nombre del Show?" Spike hablo un poco sorprendido.

**No...**

...Nos pareció que te interrumpimos el tu descanso de hoy...

"Huh... ¿es el único descanso que estoy tomando hoy?"

Muy bien...

"Gracias de todas manera."

**De nada...  
><strong>

**Spike...  
><strong>**...es más listo que el dragón promedio...**

"Supongo. Muchos dragones son más fuertes que inteligentes."

_Spike...  
><em>_...es menos inteligente que un pony promedio..._

"¿Bueno que es promedio para ti?"

**Snips y Snails...**

"Soy más inteligente que ellos dos juntos."

**Eso no dice mucho...**

Spike...  
><span>...está enamorado de Rarity...<span>

"Je, ¿Qué? Eso es- ¿Qué? Pshh... Son locuras..."

_Spike...  
><em>_...cree que estar enamorado de Rarity es una locura..._

"D-digo para mí. No me sorprendería si Rarity tuviera a cientos de chicos tras ella."

**Spike...  
><strong>**...Quiere tener dragonies con Rarity...**

"¿Dragonies?"

**Dragón ponies...**

"¡No! No quiero eso. Digo, imagina lo que tendríamos que hacer para eso, je... huh... eww ¿Verdad? Je."

_Huh...  
><em>_...interesante..._

_Spike...  
><em>_...encuentra la idea de reproducirse con Rarity desagradable..._

"¡Ug! N-no me refería a eso-"

Spike...  
><span>...di la verdad y esto será más fácil para ti...<br>Lo prometo...

"...¿En serio?"

Honor de pirata...

"...¿Pip? ¿Eres tú?"

_¡Costado en blanco!  
><em>_¡Has revelado tu identidad!_

¿Lo hice?  
><span>Huh...<span>  
><span>...oh bueno...<span>

_Tss...  
><em>_Como sea...  
><em>_No podemos dar marcha atras..._

_Spike...  
><em>_...encuentra a Rarity repugnante..._

"No. Ella es la más Hermosa pony en toda Equestria- No, del universo- ¡No! Del multiverso si en realidad existiera."

**Spike...  
><strong>**...acosa Rarity...**

"Un poco. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si no lo admito, va a venir a morderme, ¿no es así?"

_Está en nosotros...  
><em>_Escúpelo..._

**No todavía...**

Spike...  
>...incluso cuando él tenga hijos...<span>  
><span>...no dejara a sus hijos ser bailarines...<span>

"...Ellos pueden bailar si ellos quieren."

**¿Ellos pueden dejar a sus amigos atrás...?**

"Sí. Debido a que su amigos no bailan y si **ellos no bailan entonces no son mis amigos!**" Spike procede a hacer el Moon Walk fuera de la luz, hacienda símbolos y letras con los brazos y susurrando cada uno.

**...Safety Dance...**

._..Ustedes dos son horribles..._

**Ella no es tan genial como nosotros...**


	41. Regaños

**Regaños...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu-<strong>

*Por favor...*  
>*Conoce tu lugar...*<p>

_**Oh no...**_

*Así es...*  
>*Tendré una plática con ustedes tres...*<p>

Mira la hora...  
>Necesito ir a la cama...<span>

*Toma asiento pequeñín...*  
>*Tenemos mucho que discutir...*<p>

_No es mi culpa...  
><em>_...ellos son los que están arruinando los planes..._

*Oh no exactamente...*

...Estoy muy contenta por su desempeño...

**¿Enserio...?**

*Si...*  
>*...pero es el tuyo No estoy feliz con...*<p>

_¡¿Yo?!  
><em>_¡Estoy hacienda todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera!_

*No...*  
>*...Te traje aquí porque quería que trajeras un humor más torpe...*<br>*...y lo que has hecho es lastimar ponies y asustarlos...*  
>*...no estoy de acuerdo con esas acciones...*<p>

_¿Entonces qué?  
><em>_¿Me vas a despedir?_

*No...*  
>*...Eso sería muy fácil...*<br>*En vez de eso...*  
>*Quiero que sientas lo que se siente ser herido...*<p>

**Ohhhhh...  
><strong>Estas en problemas...

_P-pero..._

*Sin peros...*  
>*Creo que hay muchos ponies y que de tal manera les gustaría derrotarte...*<br>*…así como muchos espectadores que les gustaría así...*

_Esto es necesario.  
><em>_Deberíamos centrarnos en el show..._

*Y lo aremos...*  
>*...Después de que recibas una cucharada de tu propia medicina...*<p>

_..._

*Aquí me ayudaran ustedes dos...*

¿Podemos ayudar en sus presentación...?

**Si...  
><strong>**...Tengo algunas ideas...**

_Por qué ustedes pequeños..._

*Se mi invitada...*  
>*...La siguiente en el escenario será ella...*<br>*...Teniendo la última palabra de todos y de aquel que quiera darle una prueba de su propia medicina...*

_...Los odia a todos..._

*Anotado...*


	42. Reina Chrysalis

**Reina Chrysalis**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...<strong>

El centro de atención se muestra brillante a la reina negra como la tinta, su pelo liso enmarcando su expresión estoica.

**Voz en cursiva...**

"Creo que han puesto en claro quién soy por ustedes imbéciles..."

...Creo que nos llamó estúpidos...

**Aquí estaba yo a punto de sentirme mal por esto...**

"Se ve que no han aprendido nada de mi... nunca se sientan mal."

**Muy bien...  
><strong>**A jugar...**

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...tiene una voz tonta...<span>

"Para el oido subdesarrollado, podría ser. Gracias por decirme los devil que eres."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...no es una monarca...<span>

"No lo soy... Simplemente soy tan amada entre mi gente que fui nombrada Reina. Pero te aseguro... es todo menos una monarquía."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>Y nosotros usamos el término 'Reina' de manera muy informal...<span>

**Como perder la Realeza de ella misma...**

"Disculpa, ¿Cual fue esa observación?"

Nada, Nada...

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...es una terrible planificadora y actriz...**

"Un poco, lo admito. Sin embargo la prueba de lo contrario es que tuve todo Canterlot comiendo de mis cascos."

¿Al menos tienes cascos...?

"Hmph..."

La reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...Su cuerpo esta cubierto de hoyos...<span>

"Para algunas especies, sí. Pero para un changeling es normal."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...tiene una enfermiza obsesión consigo misma...**

"La perfección siempre tiene que estar obsesionada. Supongo que tú nunca entenderás eso, creatura."

No preocupéis capitán...  
><span>...Ya lo tengo...<span>

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...realmente le agradamos los dos...<span>

"¡Ja! ¡Nunca había oído esa clase de mentías locas en mi vida! La simple idea es una locura."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...cree que nuestras ideas son locas...**

"Eso no hace falta repetirlo."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...olvida que la mitad de las ideas son suyas...**

"Me refiero a que sus ideas son locas, las mías son brillantes."

¿Enserio...?  
><span>¿Qué tal la idea de cantar tu plan en un castillo lleno de guardias...<span>

"Ellos nunca me escucharon, ¿O sí?"

**Y ¿Qué hay de ese plan de apartarte de tus rehenes y darles el tiempo para vencerte...**

"No lo pensé…bien... Lo admito... pero-"

Espera un momento...  
><span>¿que no se alimenta de amor...?<span>

**Tienes razón...  
><strong>**Lo hace...  
><strong>**Eso significa que fue vencida por su comida...**

"El amor es un elemento inestable, pasa algunas veces."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...admite que esta no es la primera vez que fue vencida por el amor...<span>

"Me reservo el derecho a no contestar eso..."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
><span>...es una cobarde...<span>

"¿¡Te atreves a llamarme cobarde!? ¿¡Que otras mentiras vas a escupir!?"

**La reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...esta en negación...**

"Nunca estoy en negación. Acepto todo excepto las mentiras. Así que me temo que no puedo aceptar sus mentiras acerca de mí."

**Eso es gracioso...  
><strong>**...estabas bien con este tipo de cosas hasta ahora...**

"Eso fue antes-"

**Oh...**

"Sera mejor que no..."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
>...no puede aguantar su propio trato...<p>

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!"

La Reina Chrysalis...  
>...es hermosa...<p>

"Vamos... Estoy esperando el remate del chiste."

No...  
>...Me refiero...<span>  
><span>...eres hermosa...<span>  
><span>...es solo tu personalidad grosera la que no soportan...<span>

"¿Porque tu pequeño punk…"

**Oh...  
><strong>**Y eso ni siquiera fue una mentira...  
><strong>**Es la verdad…**

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...le gusta Discord...**

"Calumnias. ¡Mentiras y calumnias es lo que es este show!"

**Solo porque tú lo hiciste de esa manera...**

"No importa. Continua con tus insultos."

**No...**

"¿Disculpa?"

Acabamos...

"¿Por qué?"

Algunas razones...  
><span>Una...<span>  
><span>...No somos tan malos como tu...<span>

"Hmph..."

**Dos...  
><strong>**...realmente no eres digna de nuestro tiempo...**

"Mhph..."

**Pero sobre todo...  
><strong>...tenemos la manera perfecta para acabarte...

"...No... No lo harían..."

**Lo haremos...**

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
><strong>**...Nosotros...**

"No... por favor..."

**...te amamos...**

"AH!"

**Puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras...  
><strong>**...pero eso es todo Reinita...  
><strong>Aun así te amaremos...

"¡Cállense!"

**Awww...  
><strong>**...mírala...  
><strong>**...entro en pánico...  
><strong>**¿Sabes lo que significa...?**

"¿Qué?" De repente, la luz se apaga por un momento antes que todo el cuarto se iluminara, los ojos de la Reina se dilatan del miedo._ "No... No..."_

**"Si..."** Antes que Chrysalis pueda reaccionar, siente dos par de brazos que la entrelazan alrededor de ella y la jalan en un abraso mientras sus patas frontales fueron llevadas al pequeño.

Ambos Pipsqueak and Discord dieron una risa desde el Corazón mientras abrazaban a la Reina de los Changelings.** "Te amamos mucho Reinita."**

_"¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mátenme! ¡Arrójalos a un calabozo! ¡Por favor! ¡Has que paren!"_

"¡Es tan feliz que está llorando!"


	43. Devolución

**Devolución...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>**Conoce a tu yegua...**

**¿...Reinita...?**

Perdiste tu entrada...

_¿Lo hice...?_

_Que arrogante de mi parte...  
><em>**¿Sigues abatida...?  
><strong>**Ha pasado siempre desde que te pusimos en el escenario...**

_Fue el último episodio liendre_

Ni siquiera sabes lo que una liendre es...  
>...liendre...<span>

**De acuerdo...  
><strong>**Fue suficiente pelea...  
><strong>**¿No podemos llevarnos bien y tomar algunas yeguas inocentes o lo que sea juntos...?**

Bueno podría...

_Me niego..._

**Bien...  
><strong>**¿Qué podemos hacer para alegrarte...?**

_...No podrán hacerlo..._

**Haremos lo que sea...  
><strong>Solo para que te alegres...

_...Muy bien...  
><em>_...Monocromático..._

**De ninguna manera...**

_Dijiste lo que sea..._

**No estamos haciendo...**

_Muy bien..._

_Me sentare aquí y no diré nada hasta que me despidan..._

.**..Bien...**

¡Capitán!

**Esto no dolerá mucho muchacho...**

Si, para ti...

**Mira el lado amable...  
><strong>**Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo...**

"¿Disculpa?" las tres voces prestaron atención al semental parado en la luz. "¿Vamos a tener que reprogramarlo de nuevo?"

**Lo siento Doctor...  
><strong>**...Parece que esto siempre pasa...  
><strong>**¿...Que te parece a las tres treinta...?**

"Muy bien. Regreso otra vez."

**No puede esperar Doctor...**

Je...  
><span>...Que gran sujeto...<span>


	44. RONDA 2: Cadence

**RONDA 2: Cadence **

* * *

><p>Los reflectores iluminan desde su lugar habitual donde una yegua estaba de pie, mostrando que la recién casada princesa estaba parada en su posición con una cara que decía que estaba tratando de no reír.<p>

**¿Estas lista para esto...?**

Las luces fijas en la princesa quien solo asintió con una linda sonrisa.

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua.**__**.**_**.**

**Cadence...  
><strong>…**está apunto de traicionar sus principios en todos lados...**

"¿Y qué principios serian esos?"

**Jugar limpio...  
><strong>**...siendo buena...  
><strong>…**dar cosas a los niños...**

"Oh... Bueno, los preservare..."

Eres valiente...  
><span>...es una pena...<span>  
><span>...me gusta la valentía...<span>

**Cadence...  
><strong>**...es lo Segundo mejor en los ojos de Shining Armor...**

"Él ha colocado a su hermana en un amor muy alto, tal vez incluso más que a mí. Yo entiendo eso, y me he acostumbrado a ello. Es muy lindo cuando lo piensas."

_Cadence...  
><em>_...aprueba el incesto..._

"No dije eso exactamente. Pero... Creo que recae en cuanto amas a alguien. El amor es así de raro. No hay manera de determinar como funciona o que tiene que ser aceptado."

Cadence...  
><span>...sabe que Shining Armor solo la mantiene por los recuerdos de Twilight...<span>

"Eso podría ser verdad. El siempre habla del tiempo que los tres compartíamos y lo bien que nos lo pasábamos. Pero eso es normal."

Cadence...  
><span>...es una trampa...<span>

"Heh, bueno..."

**Cadence...  
><strong>**...apoya la prostitución...**

"E-es un estilo de vida... a veces... Aunque no diría que la apruebo, je."

Cadence...  
><span>...engaña a Shining Armor regularmente...<span>

"Eso está lejos de la verdad. Yo nunca lastimaría a mi Shining Armor de esa forma."

_Esto no lo lastima...  
>...porque a cambio de permitirte obtener tu deseo de múltiples parejas al día...<br>__...tú le permitirías hacer lo mismo con su hermana..._

"¿¡Disculpa!?"

_Lo que una familia feliz tiene...  
><em>_...Sucia..._

"Por favor... Es suficiente."

**...Ramera...**

"Je, Dije que era suficiente... enserio."

_Cadence...  
><em>_...es impotente si amor..._

"¿...Huh?"

_Cadence...  
><em>...controla el amor...  
><span>...da amor...<br>**...ataca con amor...  
><strong>**...y arregla con amor...  
><strong>_...sin amor...  
><em>_...ella es una inútil..._

"Tengo otros poderes."

_No eres mejor que un Changeling...  
><em>_...eres patética, inútil, prostituta, sanguijuela de amor...  
><em>_...me das asco..._

Cadence no dice nada. Sus alas pegadas a su cuerpo mientras se aleja en la oscuidad.

...Me odio a mí mismo...  
><span>**...Me siento enfermo...  
><strong>_Se pone mejor desde aquí chicos..._


	45. Doctor Whooves

**Doctor Whooves**

* * *

><p><span>¿...De verdad...?<span>  
><span>¿...Donde están ustedes dos...?<span>

En el centro de la luz, el Doctor por sus múltiples veces rechazado se ve dudoso. "Esta uh... ¿Está todo bien?"

Si...  
>...Solo no sé dónde están mis-<span>  
><span>Oh ¿Sabes que...?<span>  
><span>Olvídalos...<span>

"¿Estás seguro? Yo podría-"

No...  
>Has esperado por mucho tu turno...<span>  
><span>...resulta que también tengo una lista de comentarios míos aquí...<span>  
><span>...Así que podemos hacer esto sin mis compañeros...<span>

"¿De verdad? Allons-y entonces."

Si...  
><span>...espera ¿que...?<span>

"Je, quiere decir adelante."

Oh...  
><span>...Genial...

El Doctor Whooves...  
><span>...odia Ponyville...<span>

"No puedo decir que me gusta... sin embargo no lo odio. Ciertamente he estado en peores lugares, que es mucho decir."

El Doctor Whooves...  
><span>...esta celoso de Apple Bloom...<span>

"No exactamente... un poco. No estoy diciendo que quiero ser una pequeña potrilla; pero ella tiene—Tu sabes, olvídalo."

El Doctor Whooves...  
><span>...parece hambriento...<span>

"Tengo un poco de hambre ahora ya que lo mencionas."

Y yo tengo algo para ti...  
><span>Con un clic, un agujero cuadrado se abre frente al Doctor por lo que un cesto de frutas de color verde amarillento sale de él.  
><span>...Te gustan las peras verdad...<span>

"...Chico listo, verdad."

Me gusta pensar que si...

"¿Tienes alguna bromas más que decir?"

Naa...  
>...esa es la mejor que tenía...<span>

"¿De verdad? Vamos, tienes que tener algo extraño preparado"

Hmmm...  
>...De acuerdo...<span>  
><span>Creo que tengo algo...<span>

"Dispara."

El Doctor Whooves...  
><span>...ha caído desgraciadamente en una trampa...<span>

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?"

Tengo reportes de la Princess Luna, tomo tu cabina Telefónica esa...

"¿Mi TARDIS!?"

Si...  
>...Yo solo estaba hacienda tiempo...<span>

"Inteligente," Doctor Whooves admitió antes de girar a gran velocidad fuera de la luz y hacia la puerta más cercana.

...Ahora conocen...  
><span>Al Doctor Whooves...<span>  
><span>...enserio ¿dónde están esos dos?<span>

* * *

><p><em>"No entiendo la grandeza en esto..."<em>

**"es simple."**

_"muy simple... No es nada sorprendente."_

**"¡eso es lo que lo hace fascinante!"**

_"Como digas Discord. No veo que es lo Bueno en esos Riceicles..."_


	46. El Demonio

**El Demonio...**

* * *

><p><span>Conoce a tu-<span>

**¡Shhh!  
><strong>**Puede escucharnos...**

Oh cierto...

**...Tal vez si nos quedamos quietos, se valla...**

...No creo que se mueva...

**Probablemente está trazando nuestra caída...**

Esa bestia enferma...  
><span>¿...por qué no nos termina de una vez...?<span>

**Eso sería demasiado fácil...  
><strong>**...Quiere que sudemos y supliquemos por piedad...**

Es tan retorcida y sin corazón...  
><span>¿No tiene piedad?<span>

**No...  
><strong>**...su piedad murió hace años atrás...**

...Basta con mirarlo...  
><span>...Intrigante...<span>

.**..Sabe que lo estamos observando...**

Está jugando con nosotros...

**Esto es como un juego para eso...  
><strong>**...Y está ganando...**

¿Qué estamos-

**¡Cállate...!  
><strong>**...Creo que se mueve...**

Dulce Luna no...

**...Estoy asustado pequeño chico...**

Yo también capitán...  
><span>Abrázame...<span>

Como las dos voces resonaron con un gemido lastimero, La Reina Chrysalis emerge en la luz solitaria mostrando una atención irrelevante es su cara. Por un momento ella miro el objeto que alumbraba la luz ante ella, un tonto muñeco con ojos de botón y un cuerpo gris andrajoso. Con un brillo en su cuerno, ella levanto el muñeco hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

**¡Por los creadores...!**

¡Ella lo está desafiando!

**Reinita, ¡No seas un héroe!**

"...Ustedes dos son tal vez los más idiotas que haya conocido," ella arrojo el mañero hacia el oscuro abismo.

**...Ella mato al monstruo...**

¿Smartypants El Torturador no existe más?

**¡Alabada sea la Reina de los Changeling!  
><strong>**¡Alabada sea la Reina de los Changeling!**

"Sus palabras son más dañinas que el odio que me... Los odio a ambos."

**Ella nos ama también!**

¡Este es el mejor día de todos!

**¡De todos los tiempos!**


	47. Cherry Jubilee

**Cherry Jubilee**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu Yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

_¿...Costado en blanco...?_

...

_¿...Costado en blanco...?_

...

_**¡COSTADO EN BLANCO!**_

Huh, ¿Qué?

_Mantén los ojos dentro de tu cabeza..._

¿Que...?  
>Oh...<span>  
><span>Entiendo...<span>

La yegua en el centro del escenario dio un abanicazo mientras la luz la ayudaba a mostrar una brillante sonrisa mientras las voces discutían.

**Cherry Jubilee...  
><strong>**...es la Reina del doble sentido...**

"Con puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero hey; no sería la primera vez que tuerzo una frase en otra dirección."

**¿Vez...?**

_Cherry Jubilee...  
><em>_...aprueba la contratación basada en el género..._

"Por supuesto que sí. Puede parecer un poco cerrado de mente, Pero el sexo es muy muy importante en el lugar de trabajo."

**¿Te estas escuchando...?**

Cherry Jubilee...  
><span>...es un tigre...<span>

"¿Un tigre? Pamplinas. Soy una pony al natural... Pero si fuera uno de esos grandes felinos, Prefiero ser un puma."

**Fff...  
><strong>**¡No puedo ser el único que está escuchando esto...!**

_Cherry Jubilee...  
><em>_...Disfruta los reflectores..._

"No permito que hayan mucho de mi línea de trabajo, pero cuando lo obtengo, me trae recuerdos de estar en el centro del escenario para todos los sementales y potros viéndome. Pero estoy muy vieja para eso ahora."

No cuentes con eso...  
><span>...Sigues siendo bien parecida...<span>

"Muchísimas gracias. Después de esto, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos de mis videos caseros de mis días como yegua salvaje."

**¡Vamos...!**

Capitán...  
><span>...Cálmese...<span>

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo...  
><strong>**...Lo siento Jubilee...**

"No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a tener explosiones cerca de mi... principalmente de chicos."

**Yo...  
><strong>**No puedo con esto...  
><strong>**...solo...  
><strong>**...me voy...**

...

Entonces ahora conocen...  
><span>…a Cherry Jubilee...<span>

"Ven a mi tienda algún día y me conocerás un poco más... como un fuerte semental que visita mi tienda; pero las yeguas también funcionan," se despide con sus últimas palabras, la yegua trota fuera de las luces.

...Eso fue divertido...

_Si...  
><em>_No entiendo por qué Discord estaba tan molesto al respecto..._

Eh, tú lo conoces...  
><span>...él tiene problemas manteniendo la calma alrededor de yeguas mayores...<span>

_Si..._


	48. Ocio: Twilight Sparkle

**OCIO: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

><p>En el único proyector que ha mostrado a muchos ponéis ante sí, Twilight Sparkle estaba una vez más bajo de él. Su cara estaba cubierta por una expresión de asco por su anterior vez esperando a que las voces volvieran a burlase otra vez.<p>

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...Por fin termino sus estudios en la Escuela de Magia...**

"Bueno... Actualmente sí. Termine con un promedio de 4.1. No muchos ponies obtienen esas notas. Así que... ¿Gracias…?"

Twilight Sparkle...  
><span>...levanta a Spike, cuida de la libreria, mantiene al día los asuntos públicos, y aun tiene tiempo para estar en contacto con su maestra...<span>

"Te ponen obstáculos a veces, así que tengo que evitar algunas cosas-"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...Nunca se salta asuntos importantes...  
><strong>...Ella conoce cuáles son sus prioridades...

"Gr-gracias. Yo realmente trato de mantenerme en la pista, así como mantener las cosas en orden."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...tiene a todos los potros que viven en la cuadra...  
><strong>...solo para ver lo que hace...

"Je, Bueno no puedo decir lo que hacen..."

**Nosotros sí. Porque somos voces sin cuerpo...  
><strong>**...Twilightlicious...**

"Ah, Muy inteligente."

**No tan inteligente como tu...  
><strong>...Chica lista...

Por una vez, Twilight sonrió bajo la solitaria luz mientras las voces continuaban.

**Ahora realmente conocen...  
><strong>**...a Twilight Sparkle...**

"Por una vez, puedo estar de acuerdo con tu comentario," Twilight da un cumplido no sin antes inclinarse, solo para detenerse y mirar atrás. "Pero antes de irme... ¿Quién diseño esta puerta trampa?"

Yo...

"Huh... Tienes que decirme cómo funciona cuando tengas oportunidad."

Te enviare mis diseños...

"¡Excelente!" el sonido de los trotes de la yegua en la oscuridad resonaron un poco antes de desaparecer.

_Hola chicos..._

**¡Hola Reinita!**

_¿De qué me perdí...?_

Twilight.

_¿Enserio? ¿La tuvimos otra vez...?_

**Una ocasión especial...**

_Muy bien... ¿Qué hicieron con ella esta vez?_

**Oh nos limitamos a lo bueno...**

Muy bueno...

**Tan Bueno que no va a caminar derecho por dias...**

Estamos hablando de floja y piernas arqueadas...

_Muy bien hecho...  
><em>_...Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos..._

**Si...  
><strong>**...también lo estamos...**


	49. Cambio de Escenario

**Cambio de escenario.**

* * *

><p>Uno podría llamarlo el final de la era. El vacío sombrío de la oscuridad, una vez fueron iluminados mostrando el piso de color beige y las paredes del estudio. Por encima, el reflector apreciado se veía solitario ya que colgaba de un riel metálico. Pero más notable era la quimera parada en el centro del estudio, con una caja bajo su brazo de gato. Su expresión era de dolor mientras sus ojos recorrían el vacío del estudio. Como un suspiro a través del hocico, Pip entro a través de una salida del escenario, el mismo sostiene una bolsa de lona en su pequeño cuello. "¡Vamos! ¡Capitán!" Llama a Discord, corriendo tras de él. "¿Estas bien?"<p>

"¡Hm?" Discord miro hacia abajo y le mostro una sonrisa "muy bien, sí. Solo recordaba los buenos momentos que tuvimos aquí... ¿Recuerdas a todos esos ponies que tiraste en la puerta trampa?"

"'Por supuesto que sí. La Mirada en sus caras," Pip rio disimuladamente y se acercó a su extraño amigo. "¿...Estas listo?"

"Como nunca lo he estado... Fue una Buena carrera, ¿O no?"

"Pase los mejores momento de mi joven vida aquí... Gracias capitán."

"Las gracias son para ti, Mi pequeño suertudo."

Los dos se abrazaron rápidamente, Discord se llevó al potrillo entre sus brazos y lo presiono del cuello. Y se abrazaron mas, una familiar Reina entro de la misma manera que Pip antes que ella. "¿Vienen los dos?"

"Si... Solo estábamos diciéndonos adiós el uno al otros..." Discord dijo con ojos llorosos.

"...Solo tomaremos diferentes diligencias para llegar al nuevo set..." la voz de la reina se empieza a crecer, como si la frustración de los tres meses estuvieran presionando su cerebre. "¿Podemos irnos?"

Sus dos coanfitriones de inmediato se volvieron eufóricos y tomaron a la Reina en un poderoso abrazo. "¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Seguiremos siendo amigos!?"

"¡No estaba consciente de que fuéramos amigos!" Chrysalis siseó mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de zafarse de las garras del potro y la bestia.

"¡Pippy! ¡Empaca tus cosas! ¡Nos moveremos a la Costa Oeste!"

"¡A la orden capitán del Caos!" Los dos se alejaron corriendo y comenzaron a guardar más y más cosas en sus bolsas, dejando a Chrysalis parada en el centro del cuarto con una expresión odio a muerte.

"...Odio mi existencia, casi como los odio a ustedes..."


	50. Set Dulce Set

**Set Dulce Set**

* * *

><p>La oscuridad es la esencia de su escondite así como el manto de la información, que la primera opción de Chrysalis para ir. El escenario se mostró claramente con las luces del techo alumbrando desde un platillo de cristal con diminutas luces dando un resplandor tenue al ambiente debajo de todas las baldosas de cristal. Ni una sola mirada odia faltar además del miedo, desesperación, preocupación, y dolor de cualquier alma que fuera lo suficientemente tonta o lo realmente malditos para estar en el centro del escenario.<p>

Lo desconocido y lo impredecible siempre fue la idea clave de algunos shows, o al menos eso es lo que Discord ha tenido en mente. Con ayuda de su pequeño aliado potro y una nómina de varios sementales fuertes, todo el escenario -así como compensando- había sido equipado con lo más extraño de lo desconocido, pero también el exacto cálculo de cada pony o creatura que pueda estar en el escenario. Ni una idea se salvó en el gran diseño de Discord todo salió como él había planeado y todas las cosas de destrucción... Pero todo es por diversión.

Todo eso dejo a Pip a su suerte. Primero él se peguntaba ¿qué le faltaba al set? ¿Era esto? No. ¿Era eso? No. Es perfecto... O amenos es lo que parece a primera vista. Pero a medida que el potrillo ve el escenario maravillado, desarrollando una idea... ¿Es torcido? Tal vez. ¿Es gracioso? Más aún. ¿Sera re-confortable? Si se hace bien, de muchas maneras...

**Agradable nuevo lugar, ¿huh?**

_Calla tú..._

¿Por qué ella esta tan molesta?

**Solo porque no movimos el set a donde ella quería.**

_Simplemente no entiendo cuál era el tabú de llevar el set a Canterlot..._

**¿Quieres la lista? Pippy, dale la lista.**

Uno, TU estas prohibida en Canterlot hasta que TÚ seas invitada como un huésped real.  
><span>Dos, EL está prohibido en Canterlot hasta que YO repare y devuelva la estatua de él que YO rompí.<span>  
><span>Tres, este show es técnicamente ilegal por la capital de Canterlot, es debido a nuestro jefe que nosotros podemos hacer esto.<span>  
><span>Cuatro, Hicimos una votación y fue 2 contra 1.<span>

_Eso en sí mismo es injusto desde que tú y esa cosa son amigos._

**Tal vez...  
><strong>**Pero vamos...  
><strong>**¡Piensa en esto como vacaciones gratis!**

_No alcanzo a ver la alegría en este lugar..._

**¡Haywaii es un gran lugar!**

**El surf...**

La arena...

**Los sementales...**

¿Sabes lo que quiere decir…?

**¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?**

…_Honestamente creo que estoy más enferma de la mente sentada aquí escuchándolo a ustedes dos..._

**Vamos.**

El sol...

**El mar...**

Las doncellas picantes...

**Sabes lo que quiso decir...**

**¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?**

_¿Estas insinuando que me valla con las mujeres?_

**Honestamente, apostamos si tú eras chico o chica...**

_¡Soy una chica!_

**Parece que tú ganaste Pip.**

Descuida... el veredicto aun no queda claro...

_¡CREADORES! ¿¡POR QUE!?_


	51. Zecora

**Zecora**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor:<strong> Saben que zecora habla con rimas y no soy un buen rimador, disculpen las malas rimas

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua.**__**.**_**.**

En el centro de la plataforma del nuevo y diseñado escenario, estaba su nueva invitada, mostrando un tono calmado en su rostro.

Zecora...  
><span>...Tiene problemas con las rimas de vez en cuando...<span>

"No tengo problemas jamás,  
>es fácil hacer lo que tu amas."<p>

**Zecora...  
><strong>**...En verdad es un pony Terrestre con rayas pintadas...  
><strong>..Una Cebra no es ningún tipo de pony...

"Perdón por la intromisión,  
>Pero ¿Sabes qué dices una mentira sin razón?"<p>

**Zecora la Pony Terrestre...  
><strong>**...es una vudú farsante...**

"El arte del vudú no es mi habilidad,  
>¡decir eso sería mentir de verdad!"<p>

**Zecora la Pony Terrestre...  
><strong>**...es una gran amiga de Chrysalis...**

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir esa mentira tan fea?!  
>¡Moriría antes que trabajar con esa fiera!"<p>

_Zecora...  
><em>_...Es una sucia, asquerosa, podrida-_

**Okay, creo que fue suficiente...  
><strong>**Mejor terminemos el show ahora, antes que las cosas se pongan rudas...  
><strong>**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>**A Zecora...**

"Tengo que negar esa afirmación.  
>Con la vergüenza que pase,<br>veré que ese show llegue a una cancelación." Zecora murmura antes de regresar por donde entro.

Espera un Segundo Zecora...  
><span>Uno no puede simplemente irse caminando del escenario dos...<span>

**Así es...  
><strong>**Una vez que acabas de salir...  
><strong>**Pero ahora...**

De repente, el piso bajo Zecora se abrió y la arrojo hacia abajo en un barril estrecho.

**Vuelas fuera...**

El barril lentamente se levantó del suelo para revelar que es un cañón apuntando a un tragaluz en el techo del escenario.

¡Ten un bonito vuelo!

Todo lo que se escuchaba de Zecora era un grito rencoroso pero amortiguado por el canon que desprendía una explosión y disparo a la cebra fuera del escenario en la noche caliente de Haywaii.


	52. Ronda 2: Trixie

**RONDA 2: Trixie**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

No era la primera vez que Trixie había sido presentada en esta parodia del entretenimiento, pero parecía nuevo para ella mientras ella se colocaba bajo las luces.

**La Gran Trixie...  
><strong>**...fue desalojada del jardín de Twilight...**

"Honestamente ¿vamos a volver a eso? La Gran y Poderosa Trixie dirá que ni una sola vez, ¡Yo no vivo en su jardín!"

**Si...  
><strong>**...nunca más...**

"¡No lo hice ni una vez!"

**La Gran y ponderosa Trixie...  
><strong>**...paso el jardín de niños Mágicos...**

"Eso es evidente, ¿No es así?"

_...SOLO el jardín de niños Mágicos..._

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se graduó de la más grande academia de Mágica en el mundo!"

_¿Enserio...?_

"¡Por supuesto!"

_...Costado en blanco...  
><em>_...Los papeles..._

De repente una ventana se deslizo ante Trixie para revelar una imagen borrosa guardando una lista de nombres y números en negros.

Trixie...  
>...Suspendida de tres academias...<span>  
><span>...Dos escuelas privadas...<span>  
><span>...Y expulsada de tres escuelas públicas...<span>

"¿¡Que!? ¡Falsificado! ¡Esos son documentos falsificados te lo digo!"

_Oh por favor...  
><em>_...Los archivos reales de Canterlot ¿mentirían?...  
><em>_...También dice que eres una moja-camas...  
><em>¿Enserio...?

"¡Nunca moje la cama! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie nunca podría ensuciar las sabanas!"

**Tienes razón...  
><strong>**...No eras una moja-camas...**

"Gracias por ser honesto una vez-"

De acuerdo a esto, sigues siendo una moja-cama...

"¡Las calumnias contra mi buen nombre no serán toleradas, te lo digo!"

**¿Vez...?**

_Ahora ella está diciendo mentiras más grandes que nosotros...  
><em>_Dice que tiene un buen nombre..._

"Por qué bajas-"

La Gran y Poderosa Maxi Asombrosa Super Uber Fenomenal Trixie...  
><span>...es una corredora rápida...<span>

"Nuestra- Oh... Bueno gracias... La Gran y-"

_Muy rápida...  
><em>_...Vamos, muéstranos Liberando a una Osa Menor junto a ella ahora..._

"...Lo ciento... La Gran y Poderoa Trixie debe de haberte escuchado mal. Ella pudo haber jurado que acabas de decir que liberarias a una-" mientras Trixie balbucea en confusión, el piso del escenario empieza a temblar y oscilar con un centelleo del pelaje de la Osa aparece en la oscuridad detrás de Trixie.

...Deberías de empezar a correr ahora...

Trixie dio una Mirada hacia atrás antes de ver las luces sobre ella. "...Los odio..." Con un puff se envuelve en una nube de humo, Trixie empezó a correr como loca fuera del escenario, su nueva amiga la Osa la seguía de cerca, con sus dientes listos.

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>…**a Trixie...**

"¡No voy a hacer una Gran y Poderosa evacuación intestinal!" se escuchó un grito detrás del escenario acompañado de un rugido de la bestia.


	53. Ronda 3: Pinkie Pie

**Ronda 3: Pinkie Pie**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Lejos, muy lejos de tanto entusiasmo y enérgico como había estado las dos veces antes, Pinkie parecía casi desinflada bajo los nuevos reflectores.

**Pinkie Pie...  
><strong>**...Primero...  
><strong>**...Lo siento por mostrarte esa historia y esas cosas...**

"Oh, uh, es-"

**No...  
><strong>**...Fuimos muy lejos...  
><strong>**¿...Que dices, olvidamos eso y decimos montones de mentiras extravagantes sorbe ti...?**

Pinkie comenzó a aminarse y parecía como si su energía empezara a despertar al igual que su melena esponjada. "Okie-dokie-loki!"

**Genial...  
><strong>**¿...Constado en blanco...?  
><strong>**¿Quieres esta...?**

Todo sobre ella...  
><span>Pinkie Pie...<span>  
><span>...es huérfana...<span>

"Tontito, No soy huérfana, Vivo con los Cakes."

_¿Qué paso con tus verdaderos padres y tus dos hermanas...?_

"¡Si te lo dijera no sería divertido!"

Pinkie Pie...  
><span>...sigue en shock...<span>

"¿Shock? ¿Qué shock?"

El shock de ver el fuego galopando sobre tu antigua casa, pueblo y devorando toda tu familia...

"Si... Espera, ¿Qué? Eso nunca paso. Yo viví en una granja de rocas, ¿Cómo puede incendiarse una granja de rocas?"

De hecho...  
>Pinkie Pie...<span>  
><span>...controla a los niños usando instrumentos de percusión...<span>

"Prefiero los bajos, pero no puedo controlar a los niños con ellos... ¡Solo control sus pies para BAILAR!"

Si...  
>...Bailar...<span>  
><span>¡...baile de brujería...!<span>

"¿Brujería? ¿Estás loco?" Pinkie soltó una risita por la exclamación, "No soy una bruja."

Eso es lo que una bruja diría...

_Pinkie Pie...  
><em>_...no cree que Discord sea el dios del Caos..._

"P-pero él no lo es."

**Blasfemia...**

_Mejor cuida tu lengua...  
><em>_...el podría derribarte o echarte del escenario...  
><em>...O algo parecido...

"Muy bieeeeeen... Wink, wink."

Pinkie Pie...  
><span>*...<span>lasbrujasmalasdicenqué...*

"¿Qué?"

¡Bruja!

Con un golpe, la puerta trampa colocada ante Pinkie se abrió y surge un cañón grande con múltiples mangueras y tubos unidos. "¿...Que es esa cosita?"

Oh...  
>...no es nada especial Pinkie...<span>  
><span>...¡es solo MI CAÑON DE AGUA!<span>

Con otro golpe el canon empieza a temblar antes de estallar una torrente de agua a Pinkie con la fuerza de un rio, enviándola fuera del escenario.

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>**...a Pinkie Pie...**

...Sabes que si ella vive, es una bruja, ¿Verdad?  
><span>...Solo quiero dejar claro el punto...<span>  
><span>Quieren Riceicles? ¿alguien?<span>


	54. BATALLA FINAL: Princesa Celestia

**Batalla Final: Princesa Celestia**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...<strong>_

"¿Unísono para todo el opinión?" Celestia se burló con una sonrisa mientras ella permanecía en el nuevo centro del escenario.

_**¡Si Celest...!  
><strong>__**¡No somos el Capitán, Costado en blanco, o la Reina...!  
><strong>__**¡Somos el ser que te destruirá!**_

"¿De verdad? Bien, yo debería tener miedo ahora."

_**Si...  
><strong>__**...Deberías...  
><strong>__**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...aumento la tarifa de Twilight por almenos 40 bits por noche...**_

"La ta—¿¡Cómo te ATREVES!? ¡No solo calumnias mi nombre con ese comentario, sino también la de mi alumna y mi reino por insinuar que apruebo la prostitución!"

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...envía a los ponies al calabozo por dos horas por cosas frívolas...**_

"Canterlot ni siquiera tiene calabozos para tu información."

_**Si...?  
><strong>__**...Entonces, donde duerme Luna...?**_

"¡Yo no mantengo a mi Hermana en un calabozo! Ella ha sufrido suficiente por así decirlo."

_**Yo diría que si...  
><strong>__**...Ella tiene que mirar tu feo costado todo el día...**_

"¿Disculpa? No soy fea. Y eso fue muy... grosero."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...es tan vanidosa que se llama bella cuando otros no...**_

"Nunca me llame de ninguna forma, solo soy consciente de que no lo soy-"

_**¡Pregunta!**_

"¿Q-que?"

_**Tengo una pregunta...**_

"...No creo que tenga que contestar ninguna de tus preguntas... Pero, adelante."

_**¿Te gusta...  
><strong>__**...bailar...?**_

"Yo... Sí."

_**¿Enserio...?**_

"De acuerdo a mi juicio, yo diría que sí."

_**Bien...  
><strong>__**La Princesa Celestia...**_

"Espera una momento. ¿No vas a hacer nada con eso?"

_**No...**_

"Oh..."

_**¿Que...?  
><strong>__**¿Esperabas que nosotros...?**_

"Bien, esperaba que no lo hicieran-"

_**¡Oh..!  
><strong>__**¿¡Entonces esperabas lo peor de nosotros...!?**_

"Bueno es tu culpa-"

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...¡Siempre piensa lo peor de todo..!**_

"Yo no diría eso exactamente..."

_**¡Pero lo insinuaste...!**_

"Lo siento si dije algo que-"

_**No...  
><strong>__**...El daño está hecho...  
><strong>_

_**...Solo necesito un momento...  
><strong>_

_**Sniffle...  
><strong>__**...sniffle sniffle...  
><strong>_

_**De acuerdo, estoy mejor...  
><strong>_

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...ama el vudú...**_

"¿El vudú? Bien, Lo estudie cuando era más joven, Pero no diría que lo amo. Aunque es bastante interesante."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...nunca olvida y nunca muere...**_

"Yo no iría tan lejos como decir que soy inmortal-"

_**Y si intentas tomar sus tierra...  
><strong>__**...ella te va a enterrar ahí...**_

"Eso es muy morboso. Yo nunca haría algo tan despiadado."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
><strong>__**...odia a los elfos...**_

"¿Por qué odiaría a los elfos? Honestamente, No he escuchado de ellos. ¿Por qué en nombre de los creadores odiaría a los elfos?"

_**...Ellos tomarion tu ojo...**_

"¡Pe-grah! Tengo mis dos ojos, ¡¿Ves?! ¿Cómo pueden ellos tomar algo que no he perdido y aún tengo?"

_**Woah...  
><strong>__**Que sensible...  
><strong>__**Es verdad lo que dicen...  
><strong>__**...No te metas con los trolls...**_

"¿¡Me estas llamando un troll!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

_**Cielos...  
><strong>__**...cálmate...  
><strong>__**...mira...  
><strong>__**...lo siento...**_

"Hm... Bien... Acepto tus-"

_**Deja llamo a tus otros amigos acosadores para que te puedan recoger...**_

"¡Por qué pequeño-!"}

_**Ahora Conocen...  
><strong>__**A la Princesa Cel-**_

"¡No! ¡Este Show acaba ahora!" Celestia Gruño, torciendo su cara con una gran furia.

_**Nooo...  
><strong>__**...Este capitulo-**_

"He tenido suficiente de tus mentiras, difamaciones, crueldad, y traición." Las alas de la princesa se batieron impulsándola sobre el escenario, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con poder. "¡Este crimen contra la especie pony acaba ahora!"

_**...Si...**_

_**...No es así...**_

"¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?"

_**Porque puedo hacer esto...  
><strong>__**...Dispara...**_

A pesar de que era débil y muy amortiguado, Celestia podía haber jurado en ese momento que escucho "dispara el cañón principal" desde el techo. Después de ese ruido, el techo colapso con un rayo de luz cegadora que cae sobre Celestia, golpeándola por el mismo piso del escenario dejándola con una expresión estupefacta en su cara.

_**Es como dicen...  
><strong>__**La creatividad es la madre de los inventos...**_

...

¿Podemos dejar de hablar así ahora...?

_¡Maldición costado en blanco!_


	55. BATALLA FINAL: Spike y Rarity

**Batalla final: Spike y Rarity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**_**.**

Parada en el centro del escenario, Rarity parecía aturdida por el hecho de que su pequeño amigo dragón estuviera parado junto a ella bajo los reflectores.

_...Costado en blanco, creí que Luna era la siguiente..._

Ella era...  
>...Pero pensé ya que has sido tan Buena últimamente, te tengo un regalo...<span>

_¿Enserio...?_

Seguro...

_...Bueno, gracias costado en blanco..._

Rarity: "¿Cómo tenernos aquí, es una regalo para ella?"

Ella se alimenta de amor...  
><span>...Cuando más amor mejor...<span>

Y UNO DE USTEDES es un bufet de amor...

Rarity: "Aguanta un-"  
>Spike: "Espera un segundo-"<p>

**Rarity...  
><strong>**...es un robot del futuro...**

Rarity: "¿Perdón?"  
>Spike: "Ignóralo, dijeron más o menos lo mismo de mi la primera vez."<br>Rarity: "Ah, ¿Con que nos quedamos sin material?"

_Spike...  
><em>_...desea a Sweetie Belle..._

Rarity: "¡Spike nunca desearía a nadie!"  
>Spike: "Si. Asco."<p>

Spike...  
><span>...encuentra los genes de Rarity asquerosos...<span>

Spike: "¡Eso no es lo que me refería!"  
>Rarity: "Honestamente ,¿Disfrutas tanto torcer las palabras? ¿Es tu unica habilidad?"<p>

**No...  
><strong>**...Soy un hombre de muchas habilidades...  
><strong>**...Después del show puedo mostrarte algunas de mis habilidades...**

Spike: "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Oh...  
><span>Spike...<span>  
><span>...no le gusta cuando se burlan de su muza...<span>

Spike: "¿M-musa?"  
>Rarity: "¡Señor! ¡No soy una musa!"<p>

Por supuesto que no...

Rarity: "Gracias."

Pero este es un show familiar asi que no puedo llamarte por lo que realmente eres...

Rarity: "No me quedare parada-"

**Rarity and Spike...  
><strong>**...Están trabajando en sus Dragonies...**

Rarity: "Drag-¿Que?"  
>Spike: "Uhhhh... ¡N-No! No estamos hacienda eso."<br>Rarity: "¿Spike? Que es una Drag-¡OH! ¡Oh tú, pequeño granuja! ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuarlo-?"

_Rarity...  
><em>_...se disgusta por la insinuación de aparearse con otras especies..._

Rarity: "¡Y-yo no!"

_Y puedes leer todo sobre sus ideas de apareamiento de trans-especies en su más reciente libro...  
><em>_...'Kruelty Kan Kreate.'…_

Rarity: "¡No soy racista!"  
>Spike: "Si. En todo caso, ustedes tres son los racistas."<p>

**Nosotros somos tres especies diferentes y trabajamos juntos los unos con los otros sin problemas...  
><strong>**...además, uno de nosotros es miembro de AEAOE...**

Rarity: "¿...De qué?"

**La Asociación de Equestria para el Avance de Otras Especies...**

Rarity: "¿Enserio existe eso."

**Oh Si...  
><strong>**Por supuesto no has escuchado de ella...**

Rarity: "¡No soy racista!"

Rarity...  
>...es racista con los racistas...<span>

Rarity: "Nosotros-Yo...Spike ¿Cómo respondo a eso?"  
>Spike: "...No tengo idea..."<p>

_Spike...  
><em>_...apoya el racismo..._

"Vivo con un pony, crecí con ponies, tengo un Fénix de mascota, He convivido con otros tragones, y me encantan los búfalos cuando los veo."

¿...y que hay de los Snipes...?

"Esos no son reales..."

**¡Ah-hah!  
><strong>**Por racista ignores su existencia...!**

Rarity: "¡Pero no existen!"  
>Spike: "Tengo que estar de acuerdo. No he visto ninguno."<p>

Rarity y Spike...  
>...son anti-<span>Snipes<span>...

Rarity: "¡No solos racistas por el amor de Celestia!"  
>Spike: "¡No solos racistas por el amor de Celestia!"<p>

Bien...  
>Rarity y Spike...<span>  
><span>...están a punto de ser despedidos por última vez...<span>

Rarity:"¿...Enserio?"

Si...  
><span>**...Después de esto...**

Spike: "Debí haberlo sabido..."  
>Rarity: "No puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad Spike?"<p>

_Oh...  
><em>_Eso veremos..._

**Reinita pon la grabación...**

* * *

><p><em>Spike...<em>  
><em>...encuentra a Rarity repugnante... <em>

"No. Ella es la más Hermosa pony en toda Equestria- No, del universo- ¡No! Del multiverso si en realidad existiera."

* * *

><p>Spike: "¡Detente! No reproduzcas mas!"<br>Rarity: "¿...Spikey?"

**No te preocupes...  
><strong>**...No es como si tuviéramos mas clips...**

Spike: "Gracias Celest-"

Oh espera, tenemos un clip más...

* * *

><p><em>Spike...<br>__...acosa a Rarity..._

"Un poco. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si no lo admito, va a venir a morderme, ¿no es así?"

* * *

><p><span>Chomp, chomp...<span>  
><span>Parece que te está mordiendo ahora...<span>

Spike: "¡Celestia por favor, para!"  
>Rarity: "..."<p>

**Ahora conocen...  
><strong>…**a Rarity y Spike...**

Y para evitar más la vergüenza...

De repente, un pequeño chillido cruzo por el escenario con un altavoz que retumbaba todo.

**¡TODO-PONY!  
><strong>**¡RARITY ESTA DANDO GEMAS GRATIS Y BESOS A QUIENSEA QUE PUEDA ATRAPARLA A ELLA O A SPIKe!**

Rarity: "¿¡Que?"  
>Spike: "¿¡Que?"<p>

**Empezamos…**

Con un ruido sordo, de un lado del escenario se abrió para revelar una turba de ponies y muchas otras especies a la distancia esperando, con deseo en sus caras.

**¡Ahora!**

Ambos Spike y Rarity no esperaron a expresar su odio de esta acción mientras gritaban y corrían fuera del otro lado del escenario, seguidos por la multitud de chicos aullando y chicas gritando.

...incluso las adversidad nos hace más fuertes...  
><span>...Solo por la pasión de atormentar y causar problemas vemos realmente el alcances de nuestra devoción y amor a nosotros mismos...<br>**¿...Leíste eso en un libro...?  
><strong>No, estaba escrito en la envoltura de mi último Riceicle...  
><span>**¿Enserio? Todos los míos dicen 'Cree en ti mismo. Sueña, intente, has bien'...  
><strong>_Te refieres a hazlo bien, ¿Correcto?  
><em>**No...  
><strong>**Has bien...**


	56. El dia prometido

**El día prometido...**

* * *

><p>Desde hace tiempo, Los tipos de pony se han preguntado por la respuesta a la pregunta: "¿puede el caos estar ante la justicia?"<br>Pronto... Esa misma pregunta... Sera respondida...  
>Veremos a Pipsqueek el Pirata como 'Costado en blanco. "¿¡Dónde está mi parche!?"<br>Y la Reina Chrysalis como 'Reinita'. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"  
>Estos dos se unirán, a pesar de sus diferencias, y asumirán la tarea más difícil que nunca se han enfrentado en toda su vida... Excepto la Reina Chrysalis ya que ella es más vieja que la suciedad. "¡Hey!"<p>

Casco a casco, tomaran el terror más temido de todos... y por el bien de su puesto en su trabajo, deben ganar limpiamente. "Honestamente no necesito este trabajo... Creí que ya había quedado claro-"

En el siguiente episodio de Know Your Mare, estén aquí para presenciar la culminante respuesta  
>¿Puede Discord ser vencido con mentiras?<p>

**"No puedes creer que será tan fácil, ¿o sí?"**

"¿Ya sabéis capitán...? por un momento aquí... Sí, Creo que se podrá."

**"tonto potrillo..."**

"Los Riceicles son para los potros."

*"¿Quién saldrá victorioso? Averígüenlo en el emocionante, llena de acción, e hilarante episodio la próxima vez... en Know Your Mare."

_"Esto va a ser... lo opuesto a la perfección, no puedo mentir. Este Show es -"_

*"Ahora Chrysy, Compórtate..."*

_"...Muy bien Madame..."_


	57. BATALLA FINAL: Discord

**FINAL BATTLE: Discord**

* * *

><p><span><em>Conoce a tu Draquus, Conoce a tu Draquus, Conoce a tu Draquus...<em>

"Conoce a tu Draquus, ¿huh? Supongo que Pip escribió el-"

¡Rociadlo!

Con la señal, un torrente de agua fue disparada de la oscuridad perforando el peche de Discord. Después de unos segundos el agua de la manguera, finalmente queda goteando y Discord mira alrededor confundido. "¿Quien puso una manguera ahí?"

Yo lo hice...  
><span>...La Señora Doña Jefa dijo que nos permite usar una de las cinco cosas que colocamos en cualquier momento, así que sierra la boca...<span>

"Bueno eso parece un poco in-"

¡Lanzadlo!

Una vez más, de fuera del escenario un batallón de diversos objetos fueron disparados hacia él. Papas, latas, manzanas, arrugadas bolas de basura, incluso una o dos herraduras fueron lanzadas al Draconequus intentando cubrirse con sus propios brazos. "¡Oh, Bien! ¡Jugare con tus -propias- reglas! Solo -¡ow!- ¡deja de lanzarme cosas!"

_De acuerdo..._

Con unos pocos objetos cayendo cada vez más despacio, se calmó.

_Discord...  
><em>_...es un dragón..._

"Tengo algo de dragón en mí, sí. Pero también tengo algo de pony, cabra, algunos felinos grandes... La lista sigue, ¿Quieres que te muestre la lista?"

_No necesariamente...  
><em>_...Lo que pasa es que tenemos los papeles de tu nacimiento aquí..._

"Gracioso, desde lo que tengo memoria, no tengo registro de mi nacimiento."

_¡Dices que los Archivos Reales de Canterlot mienten...?_

"¿Los mismos Archivos Reales de Canterlot de donde conseguimos la información de Trixie? Yo creo que-"

_¡Se resiste!  
><em>¡Electrocutadlo!

"¿Electrocutarme?" Discord repite, encontrando lo más extreme que puede ser la manguera. Pero aun así, cuando vio las dos bobinas de Tesla surgiendo del escenario a ambos lados de él, el trago saliva dolorosamente. Por un momento, Discord fue cargado con el voltaje de dos bobinas, amplificado por su cuerpo mojado. Después de una pequeña carga de energía, se apagaron y Discord callo de cara al escenario, su pelaje carbonizado y una pequeña bocanada de humo negro proveniente de su cola.

_¿Listo para seguir?_

"No siento mi cerebro..."

_No puedes sentir lo que no tienes...  
><em>_...Ahora párate...  
><em>_...Sé que puedes aguantar más que eso..._

Evidentemente, Discord surgió de Nuevo de pie y todo el carbón que lo cubría desapareció con un chasquido de sus garras.

Discord...  
><span>...de acuerdo con sus registros es un dragón con una rara enfermedad...<span>

"¿Que enfermedad es esa? ¿Hm? ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? Dime la verdad doc."

Una enfermedad llamada...

...Soyunidiota-sis...

"¿Soyunidiota-sis? ¿No es lo mismo que la Reinita tiene?"

No...  
><span>...ella fue diagnosticada con granhoyofeo-sis...<span>

"Suena serio..."

Lo es...  
><em>Discord...<br>__...come bebes..._

"No puedes solo bebes. Necesitas tener los derechos de temporada-"

_¡Se está pasando de listo!  
><em>Rosiadlo!

"¿Que no ya hicieron eso?" una vez más Discord fue otra vez noqueado por el flujo del líquido frió golpeándolo, esta vez salpicando por toda su cara. El flujo fue corto y demasiado rápido. "¿Pensé que tenías cinco cosas? ¿Por qué regresaste a la primera?"

Esa es nuestra cuarta cosa realmente...  
><em>Veras, eso no es agua...<em>

"¿Entonces qué es?"

_Salsa 'Ghost Pepper'..._

"¿Salsa… Ghost Pepper?" Discord repite el nombre antes de cobrar sentido al sentir el líquido goteando en su cara. "...Inteligente..." con esa última palabra, Discord comenzó a retorcerse con algo de salsa introducida en sus ojos y contra su lengua mientras gritaba de dolor. Ambos Chrysalis y Pip le permitieron gritas y golpearse contra las paredes vigas por un minute antes de finalmente dispárale agua helada para limpiarlo.

_¿Listo para continuar otra vez...?_

Discord, ahora tirado en el suelo sin aliento, levanto el pulgar antes de ponerse en pies otra vez.

_Discord...  
><em>_...tiene una amiga quien realmente quiere decir un lo siente..._

"¿En verdad? ¿Quién? ¿Tu? No podría ser..."

_Oh si...  
><em>_Quiero decir que lo siento por las malas cosas que te he dicho y al costado en blanco..._

"Aww, sabía que nos amabas."

_Si...  
><em>_...Lo siento tanto, que quiero cantarte tu cancion favorita..._

"¿Conoces mi canción favorita? Me escuchaste. Estoy tan malditamente tocado en este momento."

_Apuesto a que si...  
><em>_...Constado en blanco...  
><em>_¿...te importaría ayudar?  
><em>Con mucho gusto...

Poco a poco el escenario comenzó a resonar con el inicio de la música, música con la que Discord estafa familiarizado pero no fue capaz de poner un dedo encima

_Open your eyes, I see~~... - - - - (Abre tus ojos, puedo ver~~...)  
><em>_Your eyes are open~~... - - - - (Que tus ojos están abiertos~~...)_

"Uh... esta no es mi..."

_Wear no disguise, for me~~... - - - - (No usan disfraz para mí~~...)  
><em>_Come into the open~~... - - - - (Salen al aire libre~~..._

"Espera..." Discord tomo un Segundo para pensar en la letra antes de que sus ojos se agrandaras. "¡NO! Chicos paren!"

_When it's cold_ {when it's cold}_ outside_ {outside}~~... - - - -_(Cuando está frío _(Cuando está frío)_ afuera _(afuera) ~~..._) *_

"¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan! Are lo que sea, ¡Solo deja de cantar!"

_Am I here~~ in vain..? (¿Estoy aquí~~ en vano?...)_

Discord comenzó a buscar frenéticamente alrededor antes de recordar que solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos. Con un chasquido sonrió, pensando que hubiera detenido. Sin embargo, para su consternación nada cambio. "¿Que- ¡GAH! Pusiste esos cantos armoniosos ¿¡verdad!?"

_Hold on, to the night~~_ - - - - _(Espera la noche~~)  
><em>_There will be no shame~~__(Y no habrá vergüenza~~)_

"Creadores, ustedes dos, ¡Por favor! ¡S-seré bueno! ¡Solo dejen de cenar!"

Always~~... - - - - (Siempre~~...)  
><span>_I wanna be with you... - - - - (Quiero estar contigo…)  
><em>_And make believe with you... - - - - (Y creer contigo…)  
><em>

"¡GAH! ¡Quema!" Discord se tira en el piso del escenario como si las palabras estuvieran físicamente lastimándolo.

Always~~... - - - - (Siempre~~...)  
><span>_I wanna be with you... - - - - (Quiero estar contigo…)  
><em>_And make believe with you... - - - - (Y creer contigo…)  
><em>_And live in harmony~! - - - - __(¡Y vivir en armonía~!)  
><em>_Harmony~! - - - - __(¡Armonía~!)  
><span>__Oh love~! - - - - __(¡Oh amor~!)_

"¿¡No tenéis Piedad!?" Discord llora mientras la música empieza a cortarse.

_Algo de piedad...  
><em>_Discord...  
><em>_...juega ajedrez con Celestia cuando nadie los ve..._

"Bueno... Prefiero las damas... Pero el ajedrez es su juego."

Discord...  
>...pensó que esto sería más fácil...<span>

"es incluso más fácil de lo que creí que iba a ser."

_¿Enserio...?  
><em>_¿...Como...?_

"Estaba seguro que Pippy iba a-"

Hacer esto...?

Con un clic, una puesta trampa arriba de Discord se abrió para revelar una estatua de él enviándola en picada hacia él. "...Te entrene bien..." Discord asintió una vez antes de golpearse en la cabeza con la estatua y estrellándose contra el suelo del escenario.

_Ahora conocen...  
><em>…_a Discord...  
><em>_¿...Que pasa Costado en blanco...?  
><em>

No sé...  
><span>...a esto le falta algo...<span>

_¿Cómo que exactamente...?  
><em>

Hm...  
><span>...OH!<span>  
><span>¡Lo tengo...!<span>

_Dime..._

¿Por qué no traemos a la jefa el próximo capitulo...?

_¿¡Estás loco!?_

Todos son curiosos, démosle una mejor pista...

_...Bien...  
><em>_...Pero lo mantendremos oculto todo el tiempo..._

Lo entiendo...  
><span>¿Entendéis capitán?<span>

**Si, Entendí...**

_¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?!_

**¿Creen que una estatua golpeándome en la cabeza a gran velocidad me mantendría en el suelo?**

_...Si...  
><em>_Por alguna estúpida razón he usado el sentido común en este caso..._

* * *

><p>*La cancion es Always de Erasure, por si no la conocian<p> 


	58. Batalla del jefe

**BATALLA DEL JEFE: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

A diferencia de todos antes, las luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron y el objetivo en cuestión fue oculto de casco a cabeza en una capa marrón.

**La jefa...  
><strong>**...sabe que no podemos decir mucho o seremos despedidos...**

"No por favor, sigan adelante y digan lo que quieran. Estamos todos aquí por buena diversión."

**¿Podemos decir lo que sea...?**

"Adelante he dicho."

Y si yo hago...  
><span>...Sigues firmando mi-<span>

"Sin lugar a dudas, pequeño potrillo lindo."

_Costado en blanco...  
><em>_¿...Puedes por favor dejar de seducir todas las yeguas mayores...?_

No puedo evitarlo si soy tan malditamente tierno...

**La jefa...  
><strong>**...le gustan los ponéis jóvenes...**

"Mejor jóvenes que viejos, siempre lo he dicho."

_¿Entonces por qué te aprovechas de los sementales más viejos...?_

"Ja, ¿aprovechar? Una dama no se aprovecha."

_Las Caza-fortunas lo hacen..._

"No soy una Caza-fortunas. Pago mi camino."

_Por supuesto que sí...  
><em>_La jefa...  
><em>_...No tiene a su pony especial para que ella le sea más fácil vivir de parasito con los otros..._

"Esa no es la razón. Estoy sola porque Yo nunca he conocido al semental correcto todavía."

_Probablemente se está escondiendo de ti..._

"¿Cuál es tu escusa?"

**¡OHHHHHH!  
><strong>Te la metió...  
><em>Vamos...<br>__La jefa...  
><em>_...reina Canterlot con casco de hierro..._

"Hay varias cosas mal con esa idea por si sola."

**La jefa...  
><strong>**...planea tomar Haywaii próximamente...**

"Yo no—En realidad... Esas son una maravillosa tierra..."

**Luego ella tomara Saddle Arabia...**

"No... Incluso si yo quisiera no puedo."

¿Por que...?

"Se la prometí a Luna que cuando el actual gobernante muera."

_...Estas hacienda eso..._

"¿Lo estoy?"

**¡Queridos creadores...  
><strong>**...Ella está tratando de regresarnosla...!**

¿¡Que hacemos...!?

**¡Plan Chiron Beta Prime...!**

"¿Chiron Beta-?" pero antes de que la yegua pudiera decir algo, un carro de mina voló de la oscuridad y la cargo, llevándola en la dirección opuesta con el sonido fuerte del metal.

**...Creo que ellos ahora conocen un poco más sobre...  
><strong>**...La jefa...  
><strong>**¿...Costado en blanco...  
><strong>…**Tienes alguna últimas palabras para el último minuto de sabiduría...?**

Sabes...  
>...Realmente...<span>  
><span>No importa quien seas, puedes cambiar el mundo...<span>

**Touché...  
><strong>**...Que hay de ti Reinita...**

_..."Puede ser demasiado tarde para ser la persona adecuada, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto"..._

**¿...Sacaste eso de la envoltura de un Riceicle...?**

_S-Si...  
>...De ahí lo saque...<em>


	59. ¿Ahora que?

**¿****...Ahora qué?**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu- ¿A quién se supone que tengamos ahora?<strong>

¿No estaba Trixie otra vez?

**No...  
><strong>**...Es muy pronto y ella no puede venir por un día o dos después de todo lo que le hicimos...**

Cierto, cierto...  
><span>¿...Y qué hay de Sweetie Belle?<span>  
><span>...Ella se merece una venganza por los viejos tiempos.<span>

**La jefa dijo que no podíamos traerla hasta que podamos trabajar con los problemas legales...**

¿Cómo van eso por cierto?

**Tan bien como la Reinita cuando trata de golpear a alguien...**

Ah, muerto en el agua.

_Realmente siento que mi corazón __trata de matarse cada momento que los escucho a ustedes dos..._

Solo estamos jugando contigo.

**Si...**

¿...Que hay de Fancypants?

**¿A esta altura del juego?  
><strong>**Psh... Creí que te había entrenado mejor muchacho.**

Tienes razón...  
><span>Eso es poca cosa...<span>  
><span>Hmmm...<span>  
><span>...Lo tengo...<span>

**¿Enserio?**

_Alégranos. Por favor. Muero por saberlo. Realmente..._

Molesta todo lo que quieras reinita...  
><span>...Pero tengo la mejor idea de todas...<span>  
><span>...tal vez de todos los tiempos...<span>

**Bueno, no nos dejes así...  
><strong>**¿...Cuál es tu plan...?**

Vamos a golpear en el centro de todo lo que es bueno...  
><span>...El núcleo de todo el mundo es armonía, amor y amabilidad...<span>

**¡Quieres decir-!**

No, eso no...

**Oh...  
><strong>**¡Te refieres-!**

No eso tampoco capitán...

**Hm...  
><strong>**¡Entonces-!**

¡Sí!  
><span>¿...Todavía tenemos esa cosa del tiempo que remolcamos a aquel doctor?<span>

**Si...  
><strong>**¡...Mwa-ja-ja-ja-ja!**

_...Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy en Haywaii encerrada en un estudio con ustedes par de mulas...  
><em>_...Tomare unas vacaciones..._

**¿Enserio?  
><strong>**¿Estas segura?**

_Ya estoy afuera..._

...

¿Hay que remplazarla?

**Naa, estaremos bien...**

...Enserio, ella regresara, ¿verdad?  
><span>Necesito tres firmas para mi servicio social para obtener créditos en la escuela...<span>

**No te preocupes pequeñín, ella regresara...**

...Tal vez debí haber ido con Silver Spoon en su viaje de misionera a Saddle Arabia...

**Yo no me preocuparía por eso...  
><strong>**Ese lugar está lleno de penta-whals.**

¿¡Penta-whals!?


	60. Pre-Ronda: Twilight Sparkle

**Pre-Ronda: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Por una vez, La potrilla no estaba sola en el centro del escenario. Junto a ella había una caseta de policía azul con la puerta delantera abierta. Pero para la potrilla, fue lo más extraño mientras ella temblaba con su cara atrás de un libro.

**Twilight Sparkle...  
><strong>**...no sabe la razón por la que estar aquí...**

"Si... Si tuviera que sacar una conclusión de por qué estoy aquí, que sería debido a algún tipo de lógica realista."

...Nerd...

"¿Nerd?"

**Twi-Twi...  
><strong>**...no le espera ningún futuro...**

"¿Twi-Twi? Y por supuesto que tengo futuro. La princesa me tomo como su estudiante personal."

_Si...  
><em>_...Muchas cosas conseguirás..._

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando tu filisteo"

**...Neeerd...  
><strong>**Sparky...  
><strong>**...está condenada a convertirse en el palo dentro del barro de todo mundo...**

"¿Por qué debería importarme si eso fuera verdad? Mis estudios y magia deben ser lo primero. Nada esta antes que eso."

_¿Y qué hay de tu hermano...?_

"Excepciones a la regla siempre aplican..."

**...Neeeeeeerd...  
><strong>**Twilley Nick-nack-patty-wack Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle...**

BUCK YEAH, ¡Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle!  
><span>...está a punto de ser marcada de por vida...<span>

"¿Cómo?" y así, una compuerta sobre Twilight potrilla se abrió dejando caer una mescla de serpientes y otros reptiles sobre ella. En segundos, Twilight comenzó a gritar y temblar lejos de la criatura antes de cubrirse dentro de la cabina policiaca.

...Paso uno completo...  
><span>¿...Paso dos...?<span>  
><span>Ya se a quién acudir para...<span>

**Wow...  
><strong>**Hay una lágrima en mi ojo...  
><strong>**...Estoy orgulloso de ti...**

¿...Cuanto tiempo crees que le tomara al Doctor donde esta su cosa esta?

**Le doy una semana a lo mucho mientras nuestro as bajo la manga lo mantiene distraído...**

* * *

><p>"Madame. Le doy las gracias por ser hospitalaria, pero te lo digo una vez más. No me importa lo que los WUBS son!"<p> 


	61. Por el amor de

**Por el amor de...**

* * *

><p>Las luces de la pasarela parpadearon, apenas así que para mostrar las tres especies diferentes paradas al lado el uno al otro en el escenario. Una vez que tres fuerzas de la singularidad pura, ahora aquí, parados en un piso apenas barrido con expresiones de aburrimiento en sus rostros. Incluso en su pereza torpe, fue llamada su atención cuando oyeron un portazo detrás de escena. "Oh Creadores..." Discordia murmuró mientras contempla si tele-transportarse fuera de escenario podría seguir funcionando.<p>

Pero esa idea se olvidó rápidamente cuando una figura encapuchada se presentó ante los tres. Aunque su rostro estaba oscurecido por la capa marrón así como por el gorro, la ira todavía se sentir como echaba humo de debajo de ella. "¿...Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Bueno veras-"

"Silencio..." la encapuchada yegua silbo, hacienda que Pip se cubriera tras su 'Capitán'. "Te he provisto con un escenario, herramientas, y los métodos para mantener su show por más tiempo... ¿Explícame por que ha estado en espera por tanto tiempo?"

"Solo que no hemos sido capases de-"

"Suficiente..." Esta vez Discord tomo a Pip y se deslizaron detrás de Chrysalis como un cachorro asustado. "Ahora... Si vamos a mantener nuestro trato, empezaran este show una vez más... He quedado claro."

Los tres asintieron con un pequeño sonido. "Bien..." Sin nada más que decir, la yegua se alejó de sus empleados y se fue tras el escenario.

"...Discord ¿por qué te escondes tras de mí?" Chrysalis gruño.

"viendo el pasaje" se rió en respuesta recibiendo una bofetada de su garra de león por los cascos Pip.

"Ugh..."


	62. Principe Blueblood

**Príncipe Blueblood**

* * *

><p>Ante las tres voces en el escenario que se enfrentan a muchos ponies y especies diferentes, por igual estaba el semental de sangre real, parecía un poco aburrido.<p>

_**...**_

"¿...Eh-hem?"

¿Si...?  
>¿Podemos ayudarte...?<span>

"Me trajeron a su show, así que ¿ustedes podrían hacerme algún tipo de entrevista?"

Oh...  
><span>**...Bueno no...  
><strong>**...Puedes irte...**

"¿Le ruego que me disculpa?"

Vete...  
>...Todo lo que íbamos a hacer era reírnos de ti y borlarnos de ti...<span>

**Si...  
><strong>**...Ya puedes irte...**

"Oh... Entonces muy bien..." de este modo el Príncipe Blueblood y empezó a salir del proyector antes de llegar a su fin, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza. "¿Por qué exactamente me están dejando ir?"

**¿Por qué lo preguntas...?**

Si...  
>Muchos ponies estarían felices de escapar si les diéramos la oportunidad...<span>  
><span>Ordeña la vaca mientras puedas...<span>

**¿'Ordenar la vaca'...?**

Apple Bloom me enseño...  
><span>...Significa toma la oportunidad que te dan...<span>

**Ah...  
><strong>**...Filosofía campesina...  
><strong>**...Muy pocos podrán entender...**

"Disculpa."

_¿Huh...?  
><em>_Oh...  
><em>_¿Sigues aquí...?_

**Si...  
><strong>**Ve a ordeñar una vaca o algo...**

...Te estamos dejando ir...

"¿Pero por qué?"

**No nos hagas decírtelo...**

"¿Decir qué?"

Es solo que...  
><span>¿...Que podemos decir...?<span>

**Honestamente...  
><strong>**¿Que podríamos decir que pueda hacerte ver peor de lo que estas...?**

"¿Que estás diciendo de mí? Tu-"

_Ni siquiera empieces, nuevo pedazo de rico arrogante...  
><em>_No tienes nada...  
><em>_No eres nada..._

"Yo soy-"

_¡NADA!  
><em>_¿Sabes lo que es el poder, chico...?  
><em>_Algo que jamás podrás aspirar a comprender...  
><em>_Nombre y sangre real no es nada...  
><em>_Ganas el respeto al exhibir tu poder...  
><em>_¡Tu propio derecho a gobernar!_

"Uh-"

_¡NO HABLES CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!_

Blueblood se encogió y se acurruco al ver dos flamas verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

_Celestia...  
><em>_Luna...  
><em>_Incluso Cadenza...  
><em>_Tengo un respeto por ellas en algún grado...  
><em>_Ellas tienen poder y han demostrado su derecho a gobernar...  
><em>_No tienes nada y no has probado nada..._

**Y es por eso que no diremos nada sobre ti...**

Si...  
><span>Por qué perder el tiempo, cuando podemos molestar ponies con profundidad y carácter.<span>

**Así que puedes irte...**

Ni siquiera nos molestaremos en usar la trampa o lago...  
><span>Sabes dónde está la puerta...<span>

El príncipe no puede decir ni una palabra mientras se tambalea sobre su camino a través de la oscuridad a la salida por donde entro.

...Reinita...

_No me molestes con cosas triviales de 'que tan 'magnifica' fui..._

...No iba a decir eso...  
><span>...Iba a decir que tengo una grabación de ti diciendo que respetas a las princesas...<span>

_¡...Dame esa cinta!_


	63. BATALLA FINAL: Cheerilee

**BATALLA FINAL: Cheerilee**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

_¡Costado en blanco!_

...

**Tienes que hacer el show...**

No pueden obligarme...

_Bien...  
><em>_Ignóralo..._

En el centro de escenario bajo los reflectores, el maestro de la escuela de todos los de Ponyville parecía un poco desubicada por el pequeño problema. "¿Algo está mal?"

**Solo un desobediente civil...**

"Mejor civilizado que incivilizado."

_Si...  
><em>_...Eso es lo opuesto de como categorizas tu vida sexual, ¿verdad...?_

"Creo que es mi asunto ocuparme de eso."

_Por supuesto..._

**Cheerilee...  
><strong>**...Es conocida como 'La Bicicleta' en Appleloosa...**

"Ni siquiera he estado en Appleloosa antes... ¿Y por qué debería ser conocida como 'La Bicicleta?"

_Porque eres lo que cualquier-pony puede montar..._

"Eso está fuera de lugar. Voy a querer una carta de disculpa después de esto."

_Cheerilee...  
><em>_...es una horrible persona..._

**Con peso en lo H-O-R...**

"Horrible-¡detente ahí!"

**Cheerilee...  
><strong>**...Esta sola por elección...**

"Eso es verdad. Pero-"

**Todo-pony lo eligió...**

"Los sementales me piden que salgamos casi todos los días. Si yo quisiera podría, salir. Pero tengo papeles que evaluar y estudiantes en quienes enfocarme."

**Cheerilee...  
><strong>**...Ama contar historias...**

"Cuando era joven, Si. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?"

**Todo...  
><strong>_De manera que no podías ni siquiera empezar a comprender con tu inteligencia de Ponyville ..._

"Quiero que sepas que Ponyville es el pueblo segundo líder de Equestria cuando se trata de educación."

_Yippy...  
><em>_Le ganaste a Canterlot y ponies de alta sociedad y una ciudad llena de ponies puros..._

"No tienes que empezar a burlarte de otras ciudades."

**¿Esta pony tiene un 'costado sobresaliente'...?**

_Yo no contaría con ello..._

"Estoy aquí, tu sabrás."

**Así que de ahí es de donde viene todo el hedor...**

"Eso es-"

_Cheerilee..._

Antes De que otra cosa pudiera ser dicha sobre ella, el piso bajo ella se abrió y el trago introduciéndola en la oscuridad con un leve suspiro.

**¿...Costado en blanco...?**

¡No puedo hacerlo Capitán! ¡No lo hare!

_No seas tan cobarde..._

Pero si nos burlamos de ella, ella va a-

**No te preocupes muchacho...  
><strong>**...Voy a hacer las cosas bien si de eso se trata...**

Gracias Capitán...

_...Ustedes dos se vuelven más y más tóxicos para mí a medida que pasan los segundos..._


	64. El Sagrado

**El sagrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu-<strong>

**¡Dulces creadores!**

**Esto es-**

¡De ninguna manera!  
><span>No puedo creerlo...<span>  
><span>En nuestro propio escenario...<span>

**Tranquilo, Tranquilo...  
><strong>**Uh...  
><strong>**Hola...**

Si, ummm...  
><span>Bienvenido a nuestro escenario...<span>

**Espero que lo disfrutes...**

Y s-si no, podemos cambiarlo para ti...

**¡No puedo creer que estés aquí...!**

¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo...?

**Y si nos reunimos tras el escenario al terminar el show...  
><strong>**...Tendremos papel y pluma para que la firmes...**

Dijo...  
><span>...si quieres...<span>

_..._

_...Los dos no se cansan de sorprenderme con su estupidez..._

**¡Reinita!  
><strong>**¡Muérdete la lengua!  
><strong>**¡Este semental es un DIOS!**

El hace ver al Capitán como Snails...

**¡El me hace parecer Snails en comparación!**

_Él es un solo un unicornio..._

**Solo un-  
><strong>**¡BLASF****EMIA!  
><strong>**¿Sabes quién es?**

Parado algo avergonzado en el centro del escenario estaba el ídolo de las alabanzas de Discord y Pip, vestido con su atuendo habitual de repostero.

_Es Joe..._

**No solo JOE...  
><strong>**Este es EL Pony Joe...  
><strong>¿¡Tienen idea de la grandeza que trajo a este mundo!?

_Dulces creadores..._

**Él es el único creador...**

La único mente maestra...

**El único pony con visión de la creación...  
><strong>**¡RICEIC****LES!**

"¿Ustedes son los que se han estado comiendo todas mis reservas de esas cosas?"

**Oh, sí gran!**

Sin perder un momento, El escenario abajo de Joe se levantó y lo lanzo a través de una puerta corrediza situada en el techo encima de él.

**¡Reinita!**

¡Íbamos a conseguir su autógrafo!

**¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!?**

_...voy a regresar a las vacaciones..._


	65. RONDA DE PREPARACION: RONDA 2:

**RONDA DE PREPARACION: RONDA 2: ...**

* * *

><p><span>Eres una bestia...<span>

**Si...**

Eres una máquina de destrucción...

**¡Si...!**

Tu eres el mejor de aquí...

**¡SI!**

Nada te va a detener...

**¡SI!**

¡Vas a salir ahí a romper caras...!

**¡SI LO HARÉ!**

Ya me he ocupado de todo antes de tiempo...  
>...No hay manera de que ella huya esta vez...<span>

**¡Le fue fácil la última vez...!  
><strong>**Es hora de traer los truenos...**

¿Quien ganara esta vez?

**¡Nosotros!**

¡¿Quien ganara!?

**¡Nosotros!**

¿¡Quienes son los chicos que hacen a todas las chicas querer gritar!?

**¡Nosotros!**

_¿Quiénes son los dos potros más idiotas en del mundo...?_

**¡Nosotros!  
><strong>**...Espera, ¿Qué?**

_Vallamos..._

Los tres se voltearon la mirada al centro de la escena, viendo los efectos de humo preparado para la ocasión revelando el nuevo objetivo. Y allí estaba ella, ojos chuecos como siempre y mirando tan confundido como ella siempre esta...

**¡Tráiganla!**


	66. RONDA 2: Derpy

**RONDA 2: Derpy**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua,<strong>_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Parada en el centro por primera vez, Derpy mira la oscuridad a su alrededor sin preocupación.

**Antes de empezar...  
><strong>**¿Costado en blanco...?  
><strong>**¿Nos harías el honor...?**

Con gusto capitán...

Con un ligero clic, dos ranuras surgieron del suelo junto a Derpy, mandando dos cadenas que rápidamente detuvieron a la pony de sus dos patas traseras.

**Solo para estar seguros...**

"D'aww, no tienes que preocuparte por mí."

**Solo no queremos que te muevas mucho...  
><strong>**Ahora, empecemos...  
><strong>**Derpy...**

**...No puede contar hasta tres...**

"Yah-huh. Puedo contar del uno al tres. Mira. Uno al tres."

**Uh...  
><strong>**De acuerdo...  
><strong>Derpy...  
><span>...tiene el nombre de más mala suerte...<span>

"Al menos tengo un nombre. Algunos ponéis ni siquiera tienen uno. Y eso es triste..."

_Hrmm...  
><em>_Derpy...  
><em>_...tiene una hija..._

"¿Tengo una hija? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"

_Derpy...  
><em>_...Ni siquiera recuerda a su hija..._

"Ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivo; eso no significa que no ame mi casa. No tienes que recordar algo que sabes que amas, ¿Verdad?"

**Derpy...  
><strong>**...hace que Screwball parezca cuerda...**

"Me alegra poder ayudar."

**No...  
><strong>**Eso no es un-  
><strong>**¡GRAH!**

Capitán cálmese...

**¡No...!  
><strong>**Es hora de traer la lluvia...  
><strong>**Derpy...  
><strong>**...no sabe que nos burlamos de ella...**

"¿...Qué? ¡Se están burlando de mí?"

**Pobre Derpy...  
><strong>**...Por sus necesidades especiales ni siquiera sabe cuándo se están burlando de ella...**

Capitán, mantén con los chistes...

"¿Necesidades especiales? Noooo, No soy especial."

**Tienes razón...  
><strong>**...No eres especial...  
><strong>**Solo eres un viejo y cansado juego de palabras...**

"Uh... Y-Yo en verdad- no... No entendí."

**Por supuesto que no...  
><strong>**...Eres retardada-**

_¡WOAH!  
><span>_¡Relájate!  
><span>

_Este es un show familiar...  
><em>

No necesitamos usar la carta-r...

**¿Por qué?  
><strong>**¿Porque ella merece una tratamiento especial...?  
><strong>**Ella no es especial...  
><strong>**Ella es peor que cualquier otro pony...  
><strong>**¡Ella es débil mentalmente!**

Ante esto, La Pegaso en el centro de la luz callo sobre sus flancos y miro al suelo lastimada.

¡Capitán...!  
>Cálmate...<span>

**¡No...!  
><strong>**¡Estoy cansado de jugar bien con ponéis como ella...!  
><strong>**Si pueden tomar un descanso y-**

_Oh..._

**...Lo siento...  
><strong>**Derpy...  
><strong>**...Lo siento...  
><strong>**...Fui muy lejos...**

Derpy no respondió, mientras los grilletes la liberaron y se fueron.

**...Voy a compensarlos a los tres...  
><strong>**...Lo siento mucho...**

Finalmente, Derpy se paró de cascos y se aventó a la oscuridad, solo el sonido de una puerta que se cierra marcaba su salida.

* * *

><p>En las afuera del estudio, con el sol poniéndose en Haywaii, Derpy se veía a la distancia. Lentamente, ella veía las olas chocar con la arena de la costa, ella sonrió. "Siempre funciona..."<p> 


	67. EXTRA: Riceicles

**EXTRA: Riceicles...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Pipsqueek, ¿Que traes ahí?<strong>

¿Esto?  
>Oh es solo la más grande cosa creado por la pony-dad.<span>  
><span>Es un Riceicle.<span>

**¿Un Riceicle?  
><strong>**¿Bueno que tipo de artilugio novedoso es ese?**

Oh Capitán, eres tan viejo.

**Ja-ja, Si lo soy.  
><strong>**Si lo soy.**

Un Riceicle es la forma más novedosa del ingenio creativo.  
><span>Y para nuestros suertudos espectadores, les enseñaremos como hacerlos en su propia casa...<span>  
><span>¡...Ahora mismo!<span>

**¿Ahora mismo?  
><strong>**¡Estás haciendo explotar mi mente Pippy!  
><strong>**Así que vallamos directo a eso.  
><strong>**Primero, necesitas un palo de paleta.  
><strong>**Después, necesitas medio kilo de arroz.  
><strong>**¿Medio kilo de arroz?**

Medio kilo de arroz.

**Bueno ¿Por qué henos necesitamos medio kilo de eso si solo vamos a hacer uno para nosotros mismos?**

Oh Capitán...  
><span>Eso es tan egoísta.<span>  
><span>¿Que clase de monstruo hace Riceicles solo para él?<span>

**Tienes razón.  
><strong>**Necesito aprender a compartir.**

Como sea.  
><span>Ahora cocine el arroz a su gusto, algo marrón o suave, un blanco pegajoso...<span>  
><span>Dependiendo tus gustos.<span>  
><span>Y cuando termines, viertes todo en un gran tazón.<span>  
><span>Insertas tantos palos como amigos tengas en el tazón de arroz y los colocas en le nevera.<span>  
><span>Esperas entre 4-10 horas antes de sacarlos y ¡BAM!<span>  
><span>Tome una Buena porción de hielo o una cucharada y martillea tu propio riceicle para comer.<span>

**¿Y qué pasa si queremos más sabor?**

Siempre un paso adelante de mí, no capitán.  
><span>Si quieres agregar algún sabor, solo agrega un poco de salsa de soya o cualquier otro condimento en la sima y deja que se deslice hasta abajo para un mejor sabor.<span>

**¿Y eso es todo?**

¡Eso es todo!

**¿Y qué es lo que esperamos?  
><strong>**¡Hagamos las nuestras!  
><strong>**YEAH!**

_¡Alto!_

**¡Oh buck!  
><strong>**¡Es la policía de la diversión, muchacho!**

¡¿Qué hacemos?!

**¡Tomemos un descanso para esto!**

_Esper-  
><em>_Hrm...  
><em>_Aun tenemos que-  
><em>_Olvídenlo...  
><em>_Dejemos que se diviertan...  
><em>_Le encargare los míos al pequeño..._


	68. Yo estaba ¿qué?

**...Yo estaba ¿que...?**

Flip...  
>Flip...<p>

**"Huh..."**

Flip...  
>Flip...<p>

**"Hmm..."**

Flip...  
>Flip...<p>

**"Oh..."**

Fli-

**"¿Huh?"** la bestia mira por encima de su libro y rápido se tiró a un lado por el miedo. **"¡BUCK! ¡Pip!"**

Del otro lado, un pequeño potro se acercó con un gorro y delantal de chef. "¿Qué pasa Capitán?"

**"¡Se supone que debemos hacer el show!"**

Pip recoge el calendario más cercano que tiene una imagen de la Princesa Luna en el antes de que él lo tirara. "¡Y nosotros sin preocupación, Capitán!"

**"¡Rápido! ¡Al estudio!"**

"¿Y qué hay de la comida?"

**"...De acuerdo... Después de comer nos vamos."**

"¿Creéis que la Reinita estará bien?"

**"No necesitas preocuparte. Acomodamos los siguientes para que sean fáciles... Al menos para nosotros. La Reinita estará bien..."**


	69. nda: Trixie

**Pre-ronda: Trixie**

* * *

><p><em>Conoce a tu-<em>

"¡Rechazado!" abajo del la luz en el escenario, una pequeña potrilla vistiendo un gorro demasiado grande para ella en su cabeza alzo un casco al rechazar.

_¿Que-?_

"¡Deja de hablal! Yo, la Glan y Podelosa Tlixie, te dila cuando puedes hablal."

_..._

"..."

_..._

"¿…Bien?"

_¿Bien-?_

"Yo dije que no hablal hasta que yo diga-"

_Suficiente...  
><em>_Empezare con el show..._

"No hablas nada hasta que yo diga-"

_Trixie...  
><em>_...vive en su sombrero..._

"¿Como vives en un somblelo? Usas los somblelos. Estupida."

_Entonces, ¿Por que tu sombrero el el doble de grande que tu cabeza...?_

"Polque mi cabeza no es tan golda como la tuya, abuela."

_Por que tu... pequeña...  
><em>_Trixie...  
><em>_...crecerá para ser-_

"La mas Glande y mas Podelosa hechicela en el mundo. Si, Tlixie ya sabe eso."

_Ah...  
><em>_Sueña jovencita...  
><em>_...antes de que la realidad te los aplaste..._

"¿No puedes recordel los tullos? Eles vieja..."

_No soy vieja, tu pequeña-  
><em>_Olvidalo...  
><em>_Trixie...  
><em>_...nunca va a llegar a nada..._

"Nooooo... Tlixie llegara a todo. Ella no clecelá para sel una débil bolsa vieja como tu."

_DEJA DE LLAMARME-  
><em>_...No...  
><em>_¿Sabes que?  
><em>_Tienes razón...  
><em>_Llegaras a algo..._

"Duh."

_Tanto asi...  
><em>_Que yo te ayudare..._

"¿Como?"

_Dándote__ esto..._

En ese momento, un libro se deslizo ante la potrilla Trixie. "¿Que es esto?"

_Es un libro de los mas grandes hechizos del mundo..._

Trixie levanto el libro con un brillo de su cuerno y regreso a la caseta de policía estacionada atrás de ella. Mientras ella entraba y se serraba la puerta, Da una mirada en la oscuridad. "¿Que es 'alardear'?" Pero antes de que pueda dar una respuesta, La puerta se azota.

_¡Es la venganza del Changeling!  
><em>_...  
><em>_...Gracias a los Creadores que ellos no están aquí para escucharme hablar así..._

* * *

><p>"¡Si! Me alegro de que me hallas enseñado sobre los wubs. Cosas muy fascinantes, pero lo siento mucho. ¡No comprare en esta vida o en cualquier otra, tus lentes de sol de Venecia!"<p> 


	70. EXTRA: El trabajo ha sido--

**EXTRA: El trabajo ha sido-**

* * *

><p><span>"¿Hey, Capitán?"<span>

**"¿Si Pippy?"**

"¿Puedes firmar esto?"

**"Firmar- ¡Que es esto?"**

"Es un papel que dice que esta bien para mi tener 2 trabajos a la vez."

**"Huh... Bien dos preguntas me vienen a la mente ahora."**

"Dispárala."

**"Primero: ¿Por qué tienes dos trabajos?"**

"Doble trabajo, creditos al doble. Este trabajo no es mucho para mi, asi que estoy empezando a hacer un trabajo de medio tiempo."

**"Hmm... Inteligente. Ahora la segunda pregunta es. ¿Por qué tengo que firmar esto?"**

"Necesito a un guardián que firme esto."

**"¿Por qué no la Reinita?"**

"Porque te respeto y te quiero más. Sois mi capitán, Capitán."

**"...Entonces, ¿dónde firmo?"**


	71. Pre-ronda: Applejack

**Pre-ronda: Applejack**

* * *

><p><em>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...<em>

Una vez más, la familiar caseta de policía parada cerca del centro del escenario; esta vez teniendo a una rubia potrilla con pequeñas pecas blancas en su cara frente a ella.

_Applejack...  
><em>_...tiene patas de espaguetis..._

"¿Patas de espagueti? No tengo patas de espagueti... ¿O-O sí?"

_Applejack...  
><em>_...Tiene una melena sucia..._

"¡Big Mac dijo que mi melena se veía linda! Big Mac nunca me mentiría."

_Applejack...  
><em>_...está condenada a perder el favoritismo de su hermano..._

"Perder ¿Qué? ¿El favoritismo? ¿Quieres decir como la importancia? Eso no va a suceder. Soy la potrilla favorita de Big Mac."

_Y ¿qué tal si otra joven potrilla llega...?_

"Soy la más joven; no hay otra potrilla en nuestros parientes que sea más joven que yo."

_Uh-huh...  
><em>_...Eso veremos..._

"Espera un segundo. ¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

_Applejack...  
><em>_...es la única importancia en su familia hasta que un modelo más joven venga..._

"¡Eso no es verdad! Los parientes de ma' me aman. No hay manera de que valla a amar a alguien más que a mí."

_Uh-huh..._  
><em>Applejack...<br>__...Es demasiado empalagosa..._

"No soy empalagosa... Lo que sea que signifique."

_Ahora conocen...  
><em>…_a Applejack..._

"¿Quién sabe? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo!" la joven Applejack regresa a la caseta de policía, algo confundida.

_...Espera...  
><em>_...Antes de que te vayas...  
><em>_...Quiero darte algo..._

"¿Qué es-?" antes de que pudiera decir algo, un pedazo de papel se deslizo en el piso ante ella.

_Solo una especie de aviso..._

Applejack se inclina para leerlo, sus ojos escanean la hoja lentamente. Después de un momento, la potrilla traga saliva y se mira aterrada. "¿E-Es verdad?"

_Por supuesto que sí...  
><em>_...Siempre que dices una mentira...  
><em>_...Un pony muere..._

Sin poder hablar por el miedo, Applejack entra a la cabina de policías.

_...Demasiado fácil..._

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo... He escuchado todas las cosas que se pueden hacer con los wubs, he comprador todas tus existencias de esas extrañas gafas de obturador, pero por favor... ¡Yo ahora –ni nunca- quiero ver todos los trabajos de Batmare!"<p> 


	72. Pre-ronda: Fluttershy

**Pre-ronda: Fluttershy.**

* * *

><p><em>Conoce a tu- ¡NO!<em>

Antes de que la luz en el escenario presentara a la pequeña y mansa Pegaso, que parecía algo perdida.

_¡OH NO!  
><em>_¡Tú regresa a la cabina...!_

"¿D-Disculpa?"

_¡Sí!  
><em>_¡Estas disculpada!  
><em>_¡Ahora VETE!_

"P-Pero-"

_No me importa lo que escuchaste...  
><em>_Solo regresa a casa...  
><em>_¡Aquí no hay ningún show...!_

"Me dijeron-"

_¿Quieres dinero...?  
><em>_¿Te iras si te doy dinero...?_

Con un fuerte ruido, una bolsa marrón aterrizo ante la potrilla en el escenario.

_Ya está...  
><em>_Son los suficientes bits para durar unos diez años...  
><em>_¡Tómalos y vete...!_

"Madame yo-"

_¿No es suficiente, huh...?  
><em>_Bien..._

Otra bolsa es lanzada ante la potrilla con otro fuerte sonido.

_Esto es suficiente para comprar tu propio cobertizo...  
><em>_Tómalo y nunca hables de este día..._

La joven Fluttershy mira las dos bolsas y lentamente las toma con su boca antes de regresar a la cabina de policía por donde llego antes al show.

_Woo...  
><em>_Esquive una bala...  
><em>_...Soy malvada pero no estúpida..._

* * *

><p>"Te diré esto; la información sobre el wubs ha sido interesante, estas gafas están comenzando a crecer en mí, y Batmare tiene una historia tan compleja que hasta me marea. Me tienes tres cuentas, respeto eso. Pero honestamente no puedo decir que quiera saber la ciencia detrás de un 'Cañón de Bajos'..."<p> 


	73. EXTRA: Los chicos estan

**EXTRA: Los chicos estan...**

* * *

><p><span>"¡Hey, Capitán?"<span>

**"Pips, ¿Pasa algo?"**

"Algo... ¿No creéis que debemos regresar a la base?"

**"Gawwww, ¿Regresar? ¿Que diversión hay en regresar con la vieja y mezquina Chrysalis?"**

"Me allegro que preguntéis. Hice una pequeña lista."

**"¿¡Organización!?"**

"No preocupéis, no los numero o los pongo en orden. Ni los pongo en un papel, solo es una servilleta de la mesa."

**"Ese es mi Pip."**

"Por supuesto. Primer punto que tengo: todavía tengo que conseguir experiencia laboral."

**"Hmm... Punto para que TU regreses..."**

"Otro punto: Si no regresas, no te pagan."

**"Un buen punto... Pero no me lo estas vendiendo bien..."**

"Pensé que diríais eso, así que voy a regresarte la pelota, Si no regresáis, os haré 'la mirada'."

**"...Entonces ¿qué tan lejos está el estudio?"**

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Capitán! ¡Regresemos al show!"

**"Si, si..."**

"No estéis triste, tengo un regalo para ti cuando regresemos."

**"Oh Chico, otra sorpresa..."**

"Vais a amar esta. Sera Crackle"

**"...Realmente necesitamos hablar sobre tu vocabulario Pip..."**


	74. De Vuelta!

**¡...De Vuelta!**

* * *

><p><em>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-<em>

Antes de que pudiera finalizar el intro, el escenario fue envuelto por una luz de fuera del escenario. La luz se oscureció rápidamente por dos siluetas que entraron lentamente, sus sombras cubrían el escenario.

_¿...Al fin regresan...? _

**"Nos habíamos ido por una semana,"** Discorde, finalmente se acerca al centro, dijo mientras miraba la oscuridad.

_¿Enserio...?  
><em>_...Se sentía tan dichoso sin ustedes dos que perdí la cuenta de los días..._

Pip se colocó a un lado de Discord y sonrió desde la oscuridad mientras se iluminaba con la luz. "Nos extrañabas, admítelo."

_Solo tomen su lugar aquí así podemos empezar..._

**"¡Sobre ella!"**

Así como los dos dejaron la luz, ellos voltearon para ver que el show tenia a un invitado en el centro de escenario. Sin sorprenderse los dos, no estaban planeado dejárselo a Chrysalis. "Oh... Um... Puedes irte ahora."

"Pero-"

**"Lo siento, Te volveremos a llamar,"** Discord rápidamente llevo al semental afuera con un leve empujón.

_Justo cuando mi diversión iba a empezar..._

**También te amamos Reinita...**

_¿Podemos traer a ese potro de vuelta para tener mi diversión...?_

Nope...

Le prometí al Capitán que tendríamos una invitado realmente Crackle...

_...Dulces Creadores NO..._

Oh Si...  
><span>Esto va ser absolutamente...<span>  
><span>Perfecto...<span>

_No uses mis líneas, potro..._


	75. Crackle

**Crackle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, <strong>_**Conoce a tu-**_**-  
><strong>**Oh Pippy...  
><strong>**...No debiste...**

Al parecer bajo la luz de los reflectores se ve un dragón verde con ojos saltones, sosteniendo su cabeza en una viga de soporte del escenario.

No creerías el problema que tuve para conseguirlo...  
><span>...el número de protocolos y papeles por los que tuve que pasar...<span>  
><span>...Pero valió la pena por ti Capitán...<span>

**Estoy llorando...  
><strong>**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...  
><strong>**¿...Puedo...?**

Claro...

**...Conoce a tu dragón, Conoce a tu dragón, Conoce a tu dragón...**

_Ugh..._

EL dragón enjoyado parado en la luz, con ojos fijos frente a él.

**Crackle...  
><strong>**...Pego gemas en sus escamas...**

"..." Crackle solo continúo su intensa mirada viendo al vacío.

Crackle...  
>...no es un dragón realmente...<span>

"..."

_Crackle...  
><em>_...entiende todo lo que estamos diciendo..._

"..."

**Crackle...  
><strong>**...está muy gordo para volar...**

"..."

**Esto no va a ninguna parte...  
><strong>**¡...Y lo amo...!**

¡Si...!

_Obviamente, este dragón es el más inteligente invitado que hemos tenido..._

**Eso es cierto...**

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_Siempre podemos usar el cañón, pero no creo que quepa..._

**Entonces, es hora de estallar...  
><strong>**...El canon-Lancer...**

¿Te refieres?

**Oh, claro que sí.**

A la orden Capitán-

_Cállence ustedes dos, creo que esta hacienda algo..._

De repente, Crackle despliega sus majestuosas alas, rápidamente las aletea con una fuerza descomunal. Enviando ondas de viento bajo sus pies, levantándolo dos pulgadas del suelo.

**Hmmm... Touche dragón...**

¿Que fue eso?

**Este, Dragón puede volar después de todo...  
><strong>**...Bravo...**

Tal vez, ¿El entendió lo que dije?

_Dudo mucho que..._

**No estoy seguro...  
><strong>**...Pero será divertido averiguarlo...  
><strong>**Crackle...  
><strong>**...es un dragón que no puede escupir fuego...**

Aleteando sus alas más vigorosamente Crackle lentamente gana altitud.

_Es como hablar con la pared..._

**Dale su tiempo...  
><strong>**El podría sorprendernos...**

Las voces cuidadosamente observan todos los movimientos del dragón. Tomando nota de que lentamente Crackle gana altitud.

¿Qué crees que está haciendo?

**Ni, idea...  
><strong>**...Pero todavía lo amo...**

Finalmente, varios minutos después de que empezara a volar, Crackles alcanzo el techo. Tomando una oportunidad, Crackle rápidamente saco la lengua en un insecto que estaba en el techo. Para tener éxito, él lo engancho con su boca, Crackle rápidamente puso sus alas en su forma plegada, y empezó a descender. Su impacto con el escenario lo agrieto ligeramente.

_Eso fue...  
><em>_...extraño..._

Algo bruto...

**Creo que hemos terminado aquí...  
><strong>**...He disfrutado mi regalo lo suficiente...**

¿Preparo el cañón?

**Prepara el cañón.**

A la orden Capitán...

Con el temblor del suelo, la puerta oculta se abrió, bajo los pies de Crackle. Arrojándolo bajo el cañón, lo suficientemente grande para que quepa. El canon se levantó del escenario, revelando las palabras" CAÑON-LANCER" escrito en un lado con letras metálicas. El ahora atrapado Crackle no opuso resistencia, como si no le importara.

El canon está listo Capitán...

**De acuerdo entonces, a mi señal...  
><strong>**...Pausa para efecto dramático...**

**...**

**...**

**¡...Fuego!**

Crackle Se fue volando por la apertura del techo, y él se hubiera ido surcando por el cielo de Hawaii. Si él no se hubiera atascado a medio camino.

_Eso es mala suerte..._

**Al menos, sabemos que el canon funciona bien...  
><strong>**Pongámosla en la columna de victorias...**

¿Cómo, vamos a sacarlo...?

_¿Y si lo tentamos con comida...?  
><em>_...Los de mente débil son susceptibles a eso..._

**Podemos cargar el cañón, e intentar forzarlo a salir...**

No creo que la jefa lo tome de manera amable...

**Buen punto...**

_Entonces ¿Que se supone que hagamos...?_

Aun atrapado en el techo, Crackle tiene su boca abierta, produciendo un extraño rugido. La fuerza del rugido de Crackle parece ser lo suficiente para agrietar el agujero de manera amplia, enviando escombros sobre el escenario. Sin otro sonido, Crackle salto desde el techo y desapareció sobre el estudio.

_Bien...  
><em>_...Lo resolvió el mismo..._

**Si...  
><strong>**Creo que puedes decir que Crackle...  
><strong>**...se deslizo por las grietas... (cracks = grietas)  
><strong>**¡SIIIIIII!**

_...Si yo fuera a destruirlos a ambos...  
><em>_¿…Prometen que no solo sentirán un gran dolor...  
><em>_...sino que nunca volverán...?_

**No lo prometo...**

_...Sin embargo, Voy a mantener esa opción abierta ..._


	76. Pre-Batalla Final: Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Pre-Batalla Final: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenida pequeña...<strong>

Paradas en el centro del escenario, Sweetie Belle muestra anterior expresión de desagrado.

**Te he invitado personalmente a aquí para infórmate que nuestro siguiente invitado serás tu junto con tus dos amigas…**

"No estoy segura que esto se verá bien en tu expediente judicial."

**Si...**

**Sobre eso...**

Hace como dos semanas, nuestra ciudadanía fue transferida a Haywaii...  
><span>...Una nación soberana...<span>  
><span>...Una bajo los mandatos, que nos permiten la instalación y aligera algunos problemas...<span>  
><span>...Y mientras tengas un expediente de delitos contra nosotros, el proceso para llevarse a cabo en esta nación tardara cerca de una semana...<span>  
><span>...En ese momento podríamos fácilmente trasladarnos a Equestria cuando esos delitos ahora serán multados bajo una sección aislada de la ley...<span>

_...En otras palabras...  
><em>_...En dos semanas, perderemos todos los cargos anteriores..._

Sweetie Belle solo parpadeo con la boca abierta.

**Te veremos la próxima ves Sweetie...**

Viendo que no tenía nada más que decir, Sweetie Belle camino fuera del escenario adentrándose en la oscuridad.

**...**

**...**

**¿...Crees que se lo creyó...?**

_Completamente..._


	77. BATALLA FINAL: Cutie Mark Crusaders

**BATALLA FINAL: Cutie Mark Crusaders**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tus yeguas, <strong>_**Conoce a tus yeguas, **__**Conoce a tus yeguas...**_

Tres. En el escenario no estaba una, ni dos, sino tres pequeñas potrillas. Ninguna parecía satisfecha por estar ahí.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
><strong>**...son símbolos como ****símbolos ****a obtener...**

Apple Bloom: "¿Token? ¿Qué henos significa símbolos?"  
>Scootaloo: "Lo que sea, no es bueno."<p>

**Sweetie Belle...  
><strong>**...no es una abogada...**

Sweetie Belle: "Nunca dije que lo fuera."

**Estabas tan segura que parecías una...**

Sweetie Belle: "Tú eras el que-"

**¡Aguanta!  
><strong>**Estamos a cargo aquí...  
><strong>**No puedes hacer tu objeción aquí...  
><strong>**¿Entiendes...?**

Sweetie Belle: "...Si..."

**Habla más alto, Cachorro...  
><strong>**...que no te oigo...**

Sweetie Belle: "Dije que si... Geez..."

**Asi me gusta...**

_Applebloom...  
><em>_...no puede bailar para salvar su vida..._

Apple Bloom: "Cada vez que yo he tra-"  
>Scootaloo: "¡SHHHH! ¡No le des ideas!"<p>

**No estamos tan enfermos...  
><strong>**...Horribes tal vez...  
><strong>...Pero nosotros no...

Scootaloo...  
>...es la última de su especie...<span>

Scootaloo: "Los Pegasos no se han acabado. He visto -como- 4 de camino a aqui."

¿Quien dijo algo sobre los Pegasos...?

Scootaloo: "Tu lo hiciste."

¿Yo...?

Scootaloo: "¡Sí!"

Bueno, no recuerdo decir nada sobre los Pegasos...  
>...Solo sobre tu raza...<span>

Scootaloo: "¡Pero yo soy una Pegaso!"

Segura que lo eres...

**Sweetie Belle...  
><strong>**...enseña tejido para recoger bolsillos de sus usuarios...**

Sweetie Belle: "¡...Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!"

**¿Entonces por qué lo haces...?**

Sweetie Belle: "¡No lo hago! ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡No se puede hacer!"

**¿No se puede hacer...?  
><strong>**...Tu sucia despotista...**

Apple Bloom: "¿Que es una des-potista?"  
>Sweetie Belle: "Esa no es una palabra."<p>

**Si...  
><strong>**...porque Sweetie Belle conoce todas las palabras del diccionario...**

Sweetie Belle: "Conozco una palabra falsa cuando la escucho."

Scootaloo...  
>...No es una verdadera palabra...<span>

Scootaloo: "Es un nombre."

Uno falso...

_Y de acuerdo con Sweetie Belle...  
><em>_...Si la palabra no existe...  
><em>_...Tu no existes..._

Scootaloo: "¿Cuándo dijo eso?"  
>Sweetie Belle: "¿Cuándo dije eso?"<p>

**Estaba inplicito...**

Apple Bloom: "Mentirosa..."

_Applebloom...  
><em>_...miente más que nosotros..._

Apple Bloom: "Yo nunca-"

_¿...Tu nunca que...?_

Apple Bloom: "...Olvídalo..."

_No no...  
><em>_...Dilo..._

Apple Bloom: "Nope, Puedes seguir..."

**Es lo que pensé...  
><strong>**...Punk...**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
><em>_...Son maestras de las visiones..._

Scootaloo: "¡Visiones?"  
>Sweetie Belle: "¿Visiones de qué?"<p>

_Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
><em>_...Pueden ver lo inevitable...  
><em>_...o simplemente no quieren hacerle frente..._

Apple Bloom: "¿De que estas hablando?"

**Creo que su canción tema lo dicen mejor...  
><strong>**¿...Costado en blanco...  
><strong>**...Harías los honores...?**

Con gusto...  
><span>Eh-hem...<span>  
><span>Yadda-yadda...<span>  
><span>...pequeñas ponies...<span>  
><span>...Blah-blah-blah...<span>  
><span>¡Aqui vamos...!<span>  
><span>'Hay que saber qué es lo que hay que hacer...<span>  
><span>Si las cutie marks se ven...'<span>

Sweetie Belle: "¿Si...?"  
>Scootaloo: "¿Tu punto...?"<p>

_¿Que pasara cuando consigan su Cutie Mark...?  
><em>_Eso no está en 'Hay que saber lo que hay que hacer...  
><em>_...Eso es lo que los mueve..._

Apple Bloom: "Pero-"

_No es posible que ustedes tres tengan su Cutie Mark al mismo tiempo...  
><em>_...Dos de ustedes obtendrá la suya antes que la otra...  
><em>_...Y esa será dejada atrás..._

"..."

_Si...  
><em>_...Eso es lo que quería escuchar...  
><em>_...derrotadas..._

Scootaloo: "...Ayudaremos a la otra hasta que consigan su cutie mark..."

_¿Hm...?_

Sweetie Belle: "Sí. Somos mejores amigas."  
>Apple Bloom: "Las mejores amigas no se separan para poder ganar."<p>

**...Ellas tienen un punto...**

_Por una vez, Me gustaría que un invitado acepte la derrota..._

Scootaloo: "¡Difícil! ¡Siempre seremos más Fuertes que ustedes!"  
>CMC: "Cutie Mark Crusaders vencedoras del Show!"<p>

_Ugh...  
><em>_¿...Podemos lanzarlas o algo...?_

**Nope...  
><strong>**...Los papeles del costado en blanco dicen que no podemos lastimar físicamente a nadie de su grupo...**

_¿Entonces qué hacemos...?_

Esto...

Un pequeño chasquido resonó por el escenario y en un segundo un letrero de neón parpadeante iluminaba a las tres potillas. Ellas notaron que el letrero tenía algo escrito y lo leyeron despacio, la sorpresa y la energía lleno su cuerpo.

'La primera potrilla que escale el Monte de Haywaii recibirá una asombrosa Cutie Mark'...

En una ráfaga de cascos, apartando a las otras, las tres Crusaders se empujaban para ganarle a las otras para salir de escenario; ignorando su plática de mejores amigas.

**¿...No es un Volcán activo...?**

Solo un poco...

**Huh...  
><strong>**Cutie Mark Crusader: Extra Crujientes...**


	78. Nada Sospechoso

**Nada sospechoso...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitán...<br>...No entiendo...

**No hay nada de que preocuparse...  
><strong>**...te estamos dando el día libre...**

¿Pero que no los dos ya tomamos nuestros días libres...?

**Si...  
><strong>**...pero tú eres el más pequeño y el más joven...  
><strong>**...Necesitas descansar más...**

¿...Tu no necesitáis descansar más por ser más viejo...?

**¿Lógica...?  
><strong>**Creí que te había entrenado mejor...**

Lo hicisteis pero todavía...

_Costado en blanco...  
><em>_Toma la oferta cuando te la dan...  
><em>_Solo vete un día o dos mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo aquí..._

...Bien...  
>...Si los dos me obligan para hacerlo...<span>

**Y lo haremos...**

...De acuerdo...  
><span>...Lo hare...<span>

**¡Genial...!  
><strong>**Te veremos cuando regreses...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿...Se ha ido...?**

_Pico el anzuelo...  
><em>_Es hora de llamar a nuestro siguiente objetivo..._

**El costado en blanco nos hubiera dado problemas con los siguientes dos...  
><strong>**Pero lo que él no sabe no le hará daño...**

_Divirtiendo como su tormento...  
><em>_...Siempre lo hago deseando que se vea tan trillado cuando se hieres..._

**¿Estas sintiendo remordimiento...?**

_No del todo...  
><em>_...No del todo...  
><em>_...Solo acabo de conseguir dos mascotas con las que puedo disfrutar..._

**Una princesa de bajo perfil y un engreído subiendo...**


	79. Fancypants

**Fancypants**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...<strong>_

Orgulloso y fuerte, en la luz central del escenario se mantiene de pie mientras pasa la introducción.

**Fancypants...  
><strong>**...No usa pantalones...**

"Me atrevo a decir que no. Rara vez he visto a un pony con un par de pantalones."

**Fancypants...  
><strong>**...aprueba los memos...**

"Viene con la descripción del trabajo. Documentos y facturas no solo los comprueban. Si lo hicieron, Por qué, Sementales y yeguas por igual estarían desempleados."

_Fancypants...  
><em>_...__es un chulo certificado..._

"Mmm... Debo decir que difiero contigo esta vez. La prostitución es ilegal en Canterlot. No como en Las Pegasus, pero estoy divagando."

**Fancypants...  
><strong>**...va a los orfanatos para golpear a los huérfanos con frutas...**

"¡Eso es desalmado! Ningún ser respetable jamás haría un acto tan horrible."

_Fancypants...  
><em>_..no es un ser respetable..._

"Estoy en desacuerdo. Soy uno de los más –si no es que el mas- respetable de los sementales en Canterlot."

_Fancypants...  
><em>_...es el señor modestia..._

"Es bien sabido por todos en Canterlot. No necesitas ser modesto en cosas honestas."

**Fancy-**

Hey Chicos...

_Oh no..._

Lo siento, regrese...  
>Solo olvide un poco de- ¡BUCK! ¡Es Fancypants!<span>

**¡Abortar!**

¿¡Se están metiendo con el Sr. Pants!?  
>¡Chicos!<span>

**¡Corre!**

_¡Yo sostengo la puerta!_

_**¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!**_

¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan aquí!  
>¡Cómo se atreve a ser groseros con el Sr. Pants!<span>

Después del sonido de un portazo, Fancypants se quedo en complete silencio parado en el centro de la habitación. "¿...Me debería presentar yo solo?"


	80. BATALLA FINAL: Luna

**BATALLA FINAL: Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua<strong>_**, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

"Oigo que a vosotros os falta una voz," Luna, quien estaba situada en el centro del escenario, observo.

_Solo por el momento..._

**¿Aseguraste cerrar la puerta esta vez...?**

_Por supuesto...  
><em>_...No Habrá interrupciones..._

**Princesa Luna...  
><strong>**...tiene un gamerscore acumulado de 3000...**

"Que es un 'gamerscore'? NO, No hay razones para que lo sepa. Es muy probable que sea una puntuación baja de todos modos."

**Si...  
><strong>**...Deberías saberlo...**

_Princesa Luna...  
><em>_...no ha levantado la luna en meses..._

"Si esa mentira fuera verdad, ¿Cómo os explicáis vuestro entorno en los último tiempos?"

_Se lo dejas a tu hermana..._

**Princesa Luna...  
><strong>**...piensa que le código de Contra es para noobs...**

"¡¿Que es un 'Contra'?! ¿Estáis vos inventado palabras y frases?"

**No todas...  
><strong>**¿Pero podrías responderme algunas preguntas...?**

"...Estoy renuente a decir que si..."

**¿Cuál es el opuesto de abajo...?**

"¿Arriba...?" (Up)*

**¿Dilo otra vez...?**

"Arriba." (Up)*

**¿Cuál es el opuesto de arriba...?**

"...Abajo..." (Down)*

**Lo siento, ¿Que...?**

"¡Abajo...!" (Down)*

**Si no giras a la derecha, ¿Tu giras a la...?**

"¿Izquierda...?" (Left)*

**Bien, no estas equivocada, ¿entonces tu estas en lo...?**

"¿Correcto...?" (Correcto= Right =Derecha)*

**¿Y la respuesta correcta que dijiste fue...?**

"Izquierda." (Left)*

**¿Y cuál es el opuesto a la izquierda...?**

"Derecha." (Right)*

**¿Si tú dices el alfabeto al revés, tu dirías C...?**

"...B, A."*

**Eso es lo que pensé...**

"...No lo entiendo."

**Seguramente no...  
><strong>**...Giño...**

_Princesa Luna...  
><em>_...duerme desde la mañana hasta la mañana..._

"¡Sandeces! Yo trabajo muy duro para mantener mi físico, así como para estas al día de los acontecimientos actuales"

_Princesa Luna...  
><em>_...planea sumir el mundo en la noche eterna..._

"¡NUNCA!"

**...Solo para que ella pueda jugar sus videojuegos más...**

"Video-¡No! ¿Qué clase de palabras viles estáis escupiendo sobre mí? ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos!"

_No tan lejos..._

"¿De qué estáis hablando?"

_Nada...  
><em>_...Solo encontré este pequeño diario Escondido en los archivos reales...  
><em>_...Escrito por ti en tu juventud...  
><em>_...Encontré VARIAS notas oscuras aquí..._

"...Te atreves a burlaos de esta manera..."

_No es para tanto...  
><em>_Dejemos que el mundo aquí sepa que su Princesa de la Noche es—_

¡Bam! Las luces se apagaron y el sonido se cortó. _"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que paso!? ¡Has que la energía regrese!"_

Un revoltijo de sonidos se escuchaba mientras el sonido y las luces volvían. Pero para la sorpresa de los anunciadores, el escenario estaba vacío de cualquier vida pony.

**Ahora Reinita...  
><strong>**...No-**

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

* * *

><p><em>* Para los que no se dieron cuenta o no lo conocen es el Konami Code: "arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, B, A" es un código que funcionaba en casi todos -si no es que en todos- los juegos de Konami para más vidas principalmente (entre ellos Contra)<em>


	81. Dificultades Tecnicas

**Dificultades Tecnicas.**

* * *

><p>*Hola...*<p>

*Soy la benefactora y dueña de Know Your Mare...*  
>*...Confió en que entenderán por qué no puedo muestra mi cara o mi nombre...*<p>

*Pero aparte de eso...*  
>*...Dejenme disculparme...*<p>

*Por el colapso mental y físico por uno de nuestros anfitriones del show, fuimos obligados a mover el ser...*  
>*...Lo que quedo de él...*<p>

*¡Por favor mantente con nosotros a medida que nos movamos a nuestro nuevo y más resiente set en el hermoso Las Pegasus...!*

*Pero...*  
>*...Tengo malas noticias que reportar...*<p>

*Perdimos nuestro set en Haywaii...*  
>*...Perdimos a nuestros anfitriones ahí...*<p>

*...*

*...Discord...*  
>*...Perdimoas a Discord...*<br>*...No sabemos a dónde fue...*

*Así como la Reina Chrysalis...*  
>*...Ella estará en cuidados intensivos por los siguientes días después de varias vigas de apoyo que cayeron sobre ella...*<br>*...Pip esta PEA (Perdido en Acción), tengo fe en que regrese...*

*Tengo la seguridad que el show no va a perder ritmo...*  
>*...Hemos colocado letreros de 'se busca' por toda Equestria y sus alrededores...*<br>*...Tenemos la idea de que tendremos que remplazarlos por el momento...*  
>*...Va a ser temporal, así que para aquellos que no les guste, esperen a que regresen...*<p>

*Es todo lo que tengo que decir...*

*Maldición...*

* * *

><p>"Una vez más, me has asombrado. La naturaleza detrás del 'Cañón de bajos' parece irreal, pero la ciencia lo respalda. Bravo. Debido a eso, aunque yo normalmente diría que no, Estoy inclinado a escuchar tus razones detrás de esto -¿Cómo se llama?- ¿Brinner?"*<p> 


End file.
